The Secrets of a Quincy
by OpenValor
Summary: Miyoko 'hates' her life, and does anything to make it better. But what happens when Ishida Uryuu saves her life from a Hollow one day? IshidaxOC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH. Tite Kubo does and I thank him for making such badass characters!!! ^_^  
Warning: Some OOCness, swearing, and other stuff...**

Chapter 1 – A call 

_[There is one thing that you don't do in any situation regarding Hollows.  
Lead them to your house, and look like a complete idiot doing it.] –A Guide to surviving Hollows _

--Miyoko's POV--  
AGE: 17  
YEAR: 12

I didn't know the difference. It was the third time this week that I was chased by one of these…monsters. I was special, but I didn't know why. The _thing_ laughed, gradually coming closer and closer. "Stupid girl! Why don't you just stop running and give me your soul already?"  
I gulped, and saw the roof of my house. My family would kill me if they found out that this…huge ass thing with a mask was chasing me. I reached an intersection, and turned left. People looked at me weird as I looked behind me frantically. Of course, they couldn't see it, and to them I was looking at air. I cursed, and continued to run. I was running out of breath, and the thing was coming closer.  
"I'm dead …" I muttered to myself.  
I stopped, and turned around, bracing myself. _'Well this is one way to get yourself killed isn't it?' _I thought to myself. The monster reached out with both hands, its mouth wide open with delight. I closed my eyes, and waited.  
And waited.  
…And waited.

I didn't feel any different. I opened my eyes to see the thing stagger backwards, screaming in agony. I observed more, and found a bright blue arrow stuck right between the monster's eyes. Where did that come from? And why was I still glued in the same spot? Shouldn't I be running?  
"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked.  
I spun around, finding a fairly tall, lean figure that had glasses and the same school uniform as me.  
"…Ishida-kun?" I asked.  
He frowned for a moment, and then gasped quietly. "M-Miyoko-san?" he asked back.  
I looked around, and saw that the monster was long gone.  
"You…can see them?" he asked. I nodded.  
"Do you know what they are?" he asked again.  
"Well…no."

He seemed to be ignoring me, since I could hear him talking to himself. "This cant be right. She couldn't have this much reiatsu…What's going on..?"  
"Ex-excuse me?" I asked. I glanced at my watch, and saw that I was late. Really late. Father would kill me once I got inside the house.  
"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking about something," he pushed up his glasses, and looked at me.  
"What were those things?" I asked. He hesitated for a moment.  
"Hollows. Lost souls that feed on humans."  
"...Hollows..." I trailed off.  
"Is there a problem?" he asked, looking at me curiously.  
"I have to get home. I'm late and Father...well let's just say that you don't like to see him when he's angry."  
"Do you have an excuse?" he asked, walking towards me so I didn't have to talk so loudly.  
"No I don't. I can't say that I was chased by a ghost. He doesn't believe in that stuff."  
Concern washed over him for a moment. For a second I thought that I saw a kinder, softer side to him. He was always anti-social and cold at school.  
"Just say to him that you had an extra-curricular activity," he said.  
"Wait, how did you get rid of that Hollow?" I asked.  
"Never mind. You should go home." He turned around, and started to walk away as if nothing happened.  
"...Thanks Ishida-kun," I said, and started to walk in the other direction.

"You're welcome," he replied, but I was too far to hear.

_--------_

"You're late." Father looked away from his paper to glare at me with his dark eyes.  
"I'm sorry Father. I had something at school," I replied, bowing my head.  
"It doesn't matter. You are to go to your room without dinner. Leave," he went back to reading his paper, leaving me in silence.  
I sighed, bowing again, and left his study. I had to be formal at home. Father came from a poor family, and ever since his business started to bloom, he wanted the best for us. One of those ways was to be unwaveringly strict. And stiff. I hated being like this. I wasn't allowed to be myself.  
I walked down the hallway, regretting the fact that I didn't have much lunch and now was forbidden to eat dinner. I passed my brother, Totori.  
"Hey there Toto," I said.  
"Did Dad scold you again?" he asked.  
"That's a first, you're not mad at me for calling you Toto."  
He shrugged. "Whatever."  
"You're lucky enough to call him Dad," I yawned, my eyes glancing at a nearby vase, and into the kitchen. Mum was inside, cooking.  
"Not really. Do you want me to sneak dinner up for you again?" he asked.  
"If you want."  
"Which is a yes. It's your fault you hardly eat anything."  
"Smart ass."  
He walked off, laughing.

I walked up the stairs, walking into my room, and closing the door. My walls were decorated with posters, and bookshelves filled with manga and other novels. Great.  
I never got along with my father. I didn't think I would. What was worse was that I was the only one who was a left hander in my family. Father decided to think that I was handicapped, therefore, no longer of any use. He favoured Totori (a name a got for him). His real name was Keitaro, meaning 'Blessed' and of all things he was the second child.

I fell to my bed, face down. "I hate my life." I muttered to myself.  
The saying '_you can never choose your family' _came to mind. I turned face up again, and stared at my ceiling, the pure white almost blinding my eyes. I closed them, thinking.

And for some reason, Ishida came to mind. He saved my life. Among all the people who I wanted to save me, it was him. The one who always went to Handicrafts Club after school and got top grades in every exam. He was _the_ nerd. I wanted to know more. What exactly was his personality? What did he value, cherish? What made him so…closed up towards others?

Curiosity got the better of me, and I sat up, my eyes wide open. I felt like a scientist. I wanted to keep on studying him until kingdom come. Then I thought: _"Ok, now I sound like a stalker." _  
There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said. It was Toto.  
"Here's dinner," he said, giving me a tray, filled with a plate of spaghetti, a glass of lemonade, and a small basket of garlic bread.  
My mouth watered. I didn't eat anything since this morning.  
"Thanks bro. I love you." I said.  
"Don't say anything like that. It sounds weird. You're lucky Dad doesn't suspect me," he replied, putting the tray on the desk.  
"Keitaro? Where are you?" my father's voice crept up the stairs.  
"That's my queue. Call my phone when you're done," he walked out of my room, closing the door quietly.  
Thank God I had a brother like him.

* * *

There is chapter 1! I'm currently working on other chapters so please review if you want more!!  
Thanks for reading!!  
OpenValor


	2. The Study Begins

**Okay guys, here's chapter two!!! ^_^**  
**I'll be able to update every Saturday (AUS time) So don't get too jumpy!! **  
**Enjoy reading!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Study Begins

I walked into the school gates, only to be swarmed by my classmates and acquaintances.  
"Eh? What?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I didn't get any sleep. If it wasn't bad enough, I had a dream about Ishida too. I was definitely turning into a stalker now.  
"Didn't you hear? The exam results are back from term one!!!" they all sang.  
Great, now they sounded like a mini musical. _Perfect. _  
"What's wrong Miyoko?" someone asked.

I shook my head, and walked. "Never mind. Couldn't get any sleep."  
Everyone looked at me, wanting more answers.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Why?" asked Tammi, one of the girls that was in the crowd.

"Ooh, did you have a bad dream??" asked another girl.

I tightened my jaw. Why on earth were they asking me questions? I was one of those girls who hung out at the library, reading books about ancient Japanese History, manga and fictional books based on fallen angels and vampires with the special romance twist. So why was I surrounded by _acquaintances?  
_Girls that I didn't even know!  
I glanced to my right. A good 7 meters were the doors to the library. I could make it right? A quick sprint and I would be covered in that familiar smell of books and air conditioning.

"So?" asked the girls, their voices pulling me back to reality.

"So what?" I asked back.  
"Why couldn't you get any sleep!!!??" they asked again, getting irritated.

That's it. I could irritate them to the point of leaving me alone. _Come on, _I thought. _Leave me alone already…_

"I…had a bad dream. Nothing to worry about. Leave me alone already." I said, literally speaking my mind and walking towards the library doors.  
"Fine…" they all walked off, spreading out to other areas of the classroom.

I walked into the library, turning towards the door and locking it in case any of them walking in and interrogating me further. The library lady saw me, glaring at the locked doors.  
"Uh, I'm hiding from someone," I smiled apologetically.  
She '_hmph_ed' and walked away. I walked to the table that my friends were always at. I stopped behind a bookshelf, and saw the library lady walk over and unlock the doors. I sighed. _Stupid!_ I thought.

On my way to the table, I saw Ishida.  
For a brief moment, I stiffened.  
Then I quickened my pace.

School was proving to be really shit today. My lips were a thin line as I sat down at the table.  
"Hey Miyoko," they said.  
"H-Hi," I said, opening my book.  
"You ok?" asked Takara one of my closest friends. She had dark brown hair with natural highlights and eyes that could almost see through anything. Especially my emotions. It was pointless to put on a poker face when she was around.  
"Not…really. I'll explain later," I said.  
"Ok," she replied, going back to her unfinished maths homework.

I remember doing all my homework in the late hours of the previous night when I couldn't sleep.  
…Stupid dream.  
I looked around, and saw that he was sitting at another table across the room. Curiosity got me again, and I balanced the book on the table with the bottom of its spine. I still held it open, making it look like I was still reading. Instead, my eyes were on Ishida.

"Miyoko? Why are you looking at Ishida?" asked Takara.

"I…wait, why are you asking?" I asked back.  
"I'm asking cause he's looking at you."

My eyes darted to him again, and true enough, he was looking at me. He nodded hello, and continued reading.

_Well, that was a failure, _I thought.  
"So? What happened between you two?" Takara poked my arm.  
"He saved my life," I replied.  
"From?"  
"A…ghost."  
"Really?"  
I looked at her. "Yeah."  
"What was it trying to do?"  
"You're awfully persistent today aren't you?" I asked.  
"Just tell me. I finished my other book and I'm bored."  
"Didn't you just have maths homework?"  
"I left it. This sounds more interesting."  
"How so?"  
She looked at him, and then looked at me. "Well…he's hot for a nerd."  
I frowned. It was like everyone was making me think about the dream that I had.  
"What?" she asked.

"The bell just went Takara," I stood up.  
She looked at me. "It did not!"

I started to walk.

"I'll see you in History," I replied.  
She groaned. "Alright then."

I walked out of the library, taking the long way so I could go past Ishida. It was like I needed to him or else I would be edgy for the rest of the day. I walked past, my dark brown hair covering my face so he couldn't see and went for the doors. I grabbed my bag from the front and started to make my way to my locker.

I recited the timetable for today: History, Art, English, Science.

I walked up the stairs, and reached my locker, putting in the combination and staring at my school diary. I knew I was forgetting something. I looked at the door of my locker, a picture of me when I was three.  
Coal black hair, brown eyes, chubby cheeks and a smile that showed my two front teeth.

"Miyoko?"  
"Yakumo?" I asked back without turning around.  
"I hate you."  
"I hate you too. What's up?" I asked, getting my textbooks out and shutting the locker.  
"I have to wait till the end of the year for the next book," she groaned, handing me another book that had no cover art or title.  
"Well that sucks doesn't it?"  
"Why are you out of the library?"  
"I don't wanna be in there."  
"Don't lie Miyoko."

I glared at her. She was one of my old friends from Primary School. I knew her since year one, and I shared most of my secrets with her. She could be considered as my sister, brown hair and brown eyes.

But she was short. Her head reached my shoulder.  
"Ok, Ishida saved my life the other day."  
"The Ishida in our class? Nerdy Ishida?"  
"Is there any other?"  
"Did you get yourself in a car crash or something? Your clumsiness never ceases to amaze me."  
"You should put a _'warning, heavy sarcasm'_ sign before you say something like that Yakumo."  
"Yeah…no,"  
I frowned. "So, I had a dream,"  
"Ooh, Miyoko Luther King now?"  
"Shut up!"  
"Sorry. There was an opportunity and I seized it."  
"Are you having a bad day? You sound…annoyed."

She grumbled something that sounded like, _"You have no idea"_ and walked away.  
"Hey! Come back!" I ran after her with my books, managing to catch her by the staircase.

"What happened?" I asked, holding her arm so she wouldn't bolt off again.  
"I got grounded."  
"That's it?"  
"I wasn't finished."  
"You never are."  
She glared at me again.  
"Sorry! Sorry!" I looked away with a smile.

"So my bitch of a father grounded me cause I swore. My brother was complaining about the dishwasher duty."  
"So no privileges?" I asked.  
"Yep."  
"No computer?"  
"Yep."  
"Well. That sure sucks."  
"Don't get me started."

The bell rang, and people started moving, soon we were in a crowd of boys and girls all rushing to their classrooms.

"I'm going now okay?" Yakumo said, looking at me.

I nodded as she walked away. I made my own way to my classroom, and found my seat at the back.

"The study begins," I said quietly to myself.


	3. Partners

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Partners

"Is everyone here?" asked the teacher taking care of my home room.  
Everyone nodded. I sat at the back of the classroom, reading the book that Yakumo gave me before the bell went. Its first sentence continued the cliff-hanger that the previous book abruptly cut off, and I was eager to know what happened next.  
The daily notices were being read while I turned the second page of the book.  
"History students?" asked the teacher.  
I raised my hand, lifting my head from the book.  
"You have to go to the library for your lesson today," the teacher replied.  
"Is that all students?" I asked. I looked around; about 2% of my home room were taking History. A basic rule that all teachers drilled into our heads: _"If you ask a question, most of the other students have the same question you have."_  
The teacher nodded. I never knew her name. Looks like she didn't know mine either.

The bell went again as soon as I started to read again. I sighed in frustration. "God, nice timing," I muttered to myself.  
"What do you have?" asked Kiyona.  
She had dyed obsidian hair that was ruffled all over the place, freckles and green eyes. The look somehow suited her.  
"History. You?" I asked.  
"Geography. I didn't hand in my subject selection slip last year."  
I smiled. "See you then."  
She smiled back. "Bye."

I picked up my books and headed towards the library. The front was crowded with students who had History as their subject. I managed to find Takara and Yakumo. I walked around and approached them from behind. "Hey," I said.

Yakumo jumped while Takara turned around. "Why did you bolt off?" Takara asked.  
"I'll tell you later," I managed to mumble.  
"It's later now," she replied.  
"Well…I…"

"Hello Yakumo-san, Takara-san" he looked at me "Miyoko."  
Ishida managed to come over in the time that Takara tried to interrogate me.  
Yakumo nodded, while Takara beamed. I blushed instead.  
The others looked at me.

"I…didn't know you took History," I said, trying to make conversation.  
"The same applies to you Miyoko. How are things?" he asked.

He was talking to me as if we were alone. It was making me…nervous.

"Good," I managed to reply.  
He nodded. "That's nice to hear."  
He turned, and then looked behind his shoulder, making eye contact with me. "I'll see you in class."  
Then he walked away, leaving the three of us in silence.

My head was spinning.  
_"Oh. My. God."_ I thought.  
Yakumo recognised the look on my face. "Shame," she said.  
"What?" I asked, looking at her.  
"You blushed when he came over, and right now you look disorientated. _You like him_!" she said proudly.  
I tried to focus myself on something else. No matter how hard I tried, that dream wouldn't go away!  
"Well that was interesting," Takara said.  
"Interesting how?" I asked.  
"Never mind. Come on, we have to go inside now," Yakumo interjected, pushing me towards the entrance doors.

***

"So there you go. Your new History assignment," the two main History teachers handed out our criteria.  
I groaned. Another assignment. Number four in fact. I already had Maths, Science and Art on my plate.  
If there was any more I would commit suicide.

In the time that they were explaining the basis of the assignment I decided to give in and think about that stupid dream.

_I sat in the school hall, alone. Where was everyone?  
I tried calling out. "Yakumo? Takara?"  
No-one replied. Instead someone else did.  
"Miyoko," he said.  
I got onto my feet, looking around. I knew the voice too well.  
"Ishida?" I asked.  
"You don't have to call so loud," he whispered. His breath was on the back of my neck.  
It sent countless shivers down my spine.  
"Now, what are you doing alone in the hall?" he asked.  
"I…" I couldn't think of anything to say. He sounded…different. Sensual.  
"Lost for words?" he asked.  
I nodded, the words caught in my throat.  
"Ah, Miyoko. You…intrigue me." He chuckled quietly._

_I blushed, the heat in my cheeks enough to heat the rest of my body.  
"I hear you want to know what I value? Cherish?" he asked.  
I turned around. "How did you—"  
He placed a finger on my lips, silencing me.  
"Shh." He stepped closer.  
It gave me time to actually see what he looked like. Raven hair, cobalt eyes, a perfectly shaped nose and a mouth that could charm anyone with one smile. His glasses seemed to fit him perfectly.  
For a complete second, I was mesmerised. _

I cut it off there. I didn't want to go any further. I took out my notebook, noting the due date of the assignment.  
"Now for this one you need to have a partner. Since you have to research the heritage and family history of said partner you also need to get to know them. We'll start giving you your partners," the teachers went to their classes, calling out names of the students who were to be partners.

I listened for my name.  
"Miyoko, you're partnered with Ishida Uryuu." My teacher looked at me.  
I managed to nod before she went on. _I'm dead. _I thought to myself.  
He looked at me from the front of the classroom, and smiled.  
I blushed again, managing to smile back timidly.

The partners were all assigned, and the teachers decided that we would be better off on our own. Ishida walked over to my desk, sitting next to me.  
"Hello again," he said.  
"Hi," I replied.  
"Something wrong?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

My breath caught. I couldn't take this. I couldn't take the fact that he was talking to me when I was alone.  
What did I do to deserve this? I hoped to God that he didn't have the same dream that I had.  
I looked at him, but in this case, it probably looked like I was studying him.  
"So, what shall we do now?" he asked.  
"What's your favourite colour?" I blurted out. Then I smacked my forehead. Why did I just say that out of nowhere?  
He laughed.

Before I realised it, I absolutely loved the sound of his laugh, let alone his voice. I wanted to hear that voice that I heard in my dream. The one that gave me shivers and made me warm all over.  
"Am I allowed two?" he asked.  
I nodded, I couldn't say no to him.  
"Blue and white. How about you?" he asked.  
"Don't take any notes on me," I said.

What the hell was I doing? I was saying too many things that were on my mind! I might as well have said, "I think you're amazing, and I want to know everything about you. Oh yeah, I also had a dream about you being sexy. I liked it. I liked it a lot."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What makes you think I will?" he asked.  
I shrugged. "Just taking a precaution."  
_No actually, I don't want you to take notes of me because I have to take notes on you instead. _I thought.  
"It's blue. My favourite colour is blue." I said after a few seconds. I looked around; most of the other people who were partnered knew each other and were probably talking about the previous weekend. Some were even silent, only talking when a teacher came by. I guess we were the only ones actually doing our work.

"Blue? Well, we have something in common then," he said.  
I nodded. "Do you have any siblings?" I asked.  
He shook his head. "No. I'm an only child."  
"Oh."  
"You?"  
"I have a brother, Toto."  
He smiled. "That isn't his real name is it?" he asked.  
I looked at him as if he guessed the master question and got it right on an impossible quiz.  
"…How did you...?" I asked back.  
"If you have a wonderful name such as Miyoko I wouldn't think your parents would call your brother Toto," he replied.  
I smiled. That was the first time I received a compliment coming from him.  
"His name is Keitaro," I said finally.  
"Blessed huh?" he replied.  
I knew he was talking about the meaning. "Yeah I guess."

"Are there things happening at home?" he asked.  
This was getting more personal by the second. Our first real conversation and I haven't even asked anything about him except his colour. And yet here he was, making me confess my deepest secrets and feelings in the middle of History. I sighed.

On the other side of the room I saw Takara and Yakumo looking at the both of us. They saw that I was looking at them and Takara winked. I rolled my eyes while Yakumo punched Takara's shoulder lightly.

He looked at me again.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," he replied, smiling.

I started to blush. Maybe I could be named as the 'person who couldn't stop blushing' or the 'red tomato'.  
"I…don't think I want to tell you," I replied.  
"Alright," he said.  
"So, what's your favourite movie?"  
"I don't have one."  
"Food?"  
"Mackerel stewed in Miso. Cooked by myself."  
"Favourite book?"  
"I have many."  
We were finally getting somewhere. As long as I kept on asking questions he wouldn't ask any more about my family. But somewhere in the back of my mind I wanted him to ask. I wanted to tell someone about all my troubles. Someone I could trust.

I made a mental note about Ishida being antisocial. And that some people found him intimidating, especially when they asked for help.  
"Uh, are you in any school groups?" I asked. I was running out of questions to ask. But I knew already that he was in Handicrafts.  
"I am in the Handicrafts club," he said, pushing his glasses up.  
I didn't know what to say to that. The rumours were true after all. Was he good? Maybe I had to join to find out.

"Cool," I replied. I made another mental note. JOIN HANDICRAFTS CLUB.


	4. Notebook

_Hello all!!! Sorry for the long chapter, I'm just reminding you that I don't own BLEACH. (.) You get two chapters this week!!! (Lucky you! XD)_

_I have Art Camp next week and exams so I might not be able to update as per usual okay?  
ENJOY READING!!! XD_

Chapter 4 – Notebook

The bell went for lunch, and I walked out of the library with Takara and Yakumo.  
"Soo, did you talk about anything interesting?" asked Yakumo, nudging my shoulder.  
"Not really. Just favourites and that," I replied.  
"Oh come on, you two were like close," Takara said, making a motion with her hands that were close together.  
"Uh huh, sure," I replied.  
"No seriously! You two were like leaning towards each other! I seriously thought you were going to make out or something," Takara looked at me.  
Yakumo burst into laughter. "A nerd, out of all people," she said.

We arrived at Yakumo's locker first since it was nearest to the library. Next it would be Takara, then me.

I rolled my eyes. "Why were you watching anyway?"  
"We got partnered so it was pointless to do the work," Yakumo said, putting the code in for her lock.  
I groaned. "Pfft, you got lucky."  
Then I had an idea. "Oh hey, let's check the results for the Term 1 exam."

They both looked at me. "Are you kidding? I probably failed," Takara said.  
"I'm not kidding. At least we have something interesting to do."  
"Going to library is interesting," Yakumo replied, closing her locker.  
"And interrogating me about Ishida is?" I asked.

"I told you, he's hot for a nerd," Takara grinned as we started to walk to her locker.

I decided to open the book I was reading at home room to try and block them out.  
He was close. So very close to making me spill out everything that I kept secret.  
"Give me that," Yakumo said, taking the book out of my hands.  
"Hey!" I looked at her as she tucked the book under her arm.  
"You didn't answer the question," she replied simply.

Takara shut her locker, and I started to walk towards my own.  
"What question?" I asked as we weaved through the crowd coming in the opposite direction.  
"There wasn't any. Yakumo was trying to get your attention." Takara asked.  
"Oh ok." I replied.

We reached my locker, and I started to put my code in.  
While the others were talking amongst themselves, I looked to my left.

The handicrafts room.

I remembered that I needed to join. The sheet was right next to the door. I got out my pen that I always kept in my pocket, and walked towards it.  
"Miyoko? What are you doing?" asked Yakumo.  
"Joining," I replied.  
"But that's the Handicrafts club," Takara said.  
"I know."

I signed my name, and put my pen back in my pocket.  
"What are you doing? Aren't you going to get in trouble?" Yakumo stood next to me.  
"Oh well. I'm at school. At least I don't have to go home right after the bell," I walked to my locker, got my Art diary and shut said locker.

Takara looked at the sheet. "Ishida is in Handicrafts right?" she asked.  
I started to walk. I could lead them to the exam results noticeboard while they were distracted.  
They ran after me to catch up. I opened my notebook to a new page and labelled it:  
_"Ishida Uryuu"_.  
Then I started to write points as I went down the stairs. I could hear their footsteps coming closer.  
1. He's antisocial  
2. Doesn't really like to help others  
3. He somehow doesn't mind me (which is confusing because of point 2)  
4. He's in Handicrafts club. Why's that? (Gonna find out after school)  
5. Really smart. Enough to put the head of Maths to shame  
6. Excellent physical shape

Then I scratched the last point until no-one could read it. Why did I write that down?  
Then I was stopped.  
"What are you writing?" they asked.  
"Well, it's a long story."  
Yakumo managed to take the notebook out of my hands, and opened it.  
"Due dates, reminders, ideas, ooh, Ishida Uryuu!" Yakumo grinned.  
I closed my eyes. "Give it back," I said.  
"Ishida? Why would you have Ishida in your notebook?" asked Takara.  
"That's what we're gonna find out," Yakumo said.  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine, take a look then."

As they were busy looking at the page, we went off to the results there were 100 of us.  
We scanned the board, and I found my name at 30th. I sighed. Good enough.  
Takara came 35th, while Yakumo came 28th.  
"Oh hey, we didn't fail after all," I said.  
"Can we go now?" Takara asked.

A look of decline appeared on my face. "Fine."  
Then they joyfully walked towards the library while I marched behind.

--------

"What was that last point?" they asked, looking closely at my page.  
"Nothing."  
"Tell," said Yakumo, glaring at me.  
"Figure it out," I replied.  
Takara tried to read it. "Excellent…" her eyes narrowed. "I can't make out the rest," she said.

I smiled to myself. Good.  
"Phy….Miyoko, what does it say?" Yakumo asked.  
I shook my head. Never in a thousand lifetimes was I going to say what I wrote down.  
I shifted slightly in my chair, fiddling with the binder holes in my book.  
"Ok, will you tell us what happened then?" asked Yakumo, shutting the book and sliding back to me. I took the book in my hands and placed in my lap. No-one would be able to get it without me screaming 'sexual harassment'.

"The other day I was being chased by a ghost, and Ishida saved me." I said, refusing to make eye contact.  
Yakumo's eyes widened.  
"A ghost?" she asked. I already told Takara about the ghost thing before school.  
"Yep. It had a hole in its chest, a white mask and was huge."  
"Ok, since when could you see ghosts?"  
"I have no idea."

"Well, that doesn't explain why you have notes about him," Takara said, yawning.

I sighed. How was I supposed to explain that I had a dream about him the previous night? How was I supposed to explain that I made a promise to myself saying that I wanted to know more about him? How was I—  
I stopped myself. If I was able to tell them about what happened at home I was able to tell them that I was observing, well, stalking Ishida.

"I…wanted to know more about him," I muttered.

"Well, conversation helps," Takara said.  
"No I mean…Well I don't have the guts to talk to him alone."  
"You could in History," Yakumo replied.  
"That's different!" I said.

"SHHHH!!!!!" the librarian said, glaring over to our table then walking away.

"Ok, what do you mean then?" Yakumo looked at me.  
"Well, I wanted to know why he saved me. And I…had a dream about him last night." I glared at the table.

No reply. Instead, Yakumo held out her hand for the notebook. I gave it to her before realising that I made a note on the previous page that had the notes about Ishida. She read it aloud. I hated having things that I wrote being said aloud. It made me… vulnerable.  
"Ok, it says: _What does he value? Cherish? What made him so…closed up? How did he know I was being chased? And what was that thing about Reiatsu?_" she turned the page over, scanning the notes again.

"Reiatsu?" asked Takara.  
I scratched the back of my head. Looks like I had to tell them everything now. Dammit.  
"OH! I know what it says!" Yakumo beamed.  
"What?" Takara looked over.

Now I wanted to crawl to a corner and die. I had a feeling they were going to ask about the dream next.

"Excellent physical shape." Yakumo said.  
My cheeks flamed. Then I looked around. Ishida wasn't near. Thank god. I bit my lip. Something I always did when I was found out. I had the sudden urge to run out the door.

My mind was a mess. Was I stalking Ishida, or was I falling for him? The only thing that I could do now was to wait…  
Okay, I couldn't wait until the bell rang for us to go home. I wanted to see what happens in Handicrafts. Was he still antisocial?  
"Wh…that doesn't make any sense," Takara said.  
"I knew it, you like him," Yakumo closed the book.  
"I'm not even sure I do." I replied.  
"Well what made you write that down?"

"Write what down?"

I froze. Looks like I was wrong.  
"Ishida-kun," Yakumo smiled, instantly putting on a poker face.  
"Hey there," Takara grinned. Leave it to her to be overly happy.  
I guess I had to scratch out the antisocial on my list.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Miyoko."  
I looked up at him. "Hi."  
"Hello."

Were we just having a moment? It was like everything else wasn't there. Like there wasn't the sound of pens scratching on paper or quiet murmuring around us. Or the two sets of eyes that I knew were glaring holes into me. It was just silence.

"Ahem," Yakumo coughed.  
I snapped my head back down. He sat next to me. I got the notebook and put it on my lap again. Safe.  
"Yeah, sorry," I replied.  
Takara couldn't stop smiling.

Ishida pushed up his glasses. "I just wanted to ask a question about the assignment."  
"Sure," I replied, staring at the table.  
Yakumo and Takara were just staring at us. I could feel it.  
"Did you read the sheet?"  
"No. Why?"  
"We have to go to a partners' house."  
"Really?"  
I made the decision before I could think. No way was he going to my house. No way. That was completely ruled out.  
"Yeah. So, I was wondering…" he trailed off.  
My breath caught, wondering what he was going to say next.

And then I felt a hand on my knee. My eyes widened, and Yakumo frowned. Whoa, this was new. Completely new. Freakishly new.  
This wasn't like him at all. I had two choices: 1, Scream "Sexual Harassment" or 2. Don't say a thing and see what happens next.  
I decided to go with the second.

His fingertips gently brushed along mine, and grasped the notebook. My hands were limb as he discretely took the book from my hands.  
"Which house would you like to go to?" he asked.  
The words were caught in my throat.  
They all waited for an answer.  
"Yours would be best," I managed to say.  
"Ok then. I'll see you later. Yakumo-san. Takara-san." He stood up, and walked away.  
Bastard. I was definitely keeping the antisocial on the list. And as soon as I got that book back, I would put 'increasingly annoying' and 'violator' on there too.

"What happened? I saw your eyes." Yakumo demanded.  
"Nothing."  
"Where's your notebook?" asked Takara.  
I lifted my hands from my lap and placed them on the table.  
"Gone," I replied.  
"Did he—?" asked Yakumo.  
I nodded.  
"Wasn't it on your lap?" asked Takara.  
I nodded.  
"So he—?" Yakumo looked at me.  
I nodded.  
"And he—?"  
I nodded again.

"Ohmygod!" Yakumo said.  
"How did it feel?" asked Takara.  
I stifled a laugh. "What am I supposed to say to that?" I asked back.  
She started to laugh too. "Yeah I know, that sounded wrong."  
"Dirty, dirty, dirty!" Yakumo shook her head.  
Then we all started laughing.

"Shhh!" the librarian said again.  
She stalked away.

I frowned for a moment. This was going to be hard. Really hard. I grabbed my book, and ripped out a page. I folded it so it could fit in my notebook (provided that I might get it back) and got out my pen.  
6. Freaking annoying. I know that for sure.  
7. Violater. I should've screamed 'sexual harassment'  
8. He's trying to make me mad.

"What are you writing?" asked Takara.  
"More notes. That bastard…" I muttered to myself.  
"It's not like you're going to get it back," she replied.  
I shrugged. "Why not?" I asked.  
"Well you wrote stuff about him in there. I don't think he would give it back."  
"I'll try in Handicrafts," I said.

She nodded. "Good luck." She put in her earbuds, turning on her iPod.


	5. Real Men Sew

Chapter 5 – Real Men Sew

I was in home room again, reading the same book. The roll was marked off, and I sat, waiting for the bell. I realised a few seconds ago that my home room was the same one that Handicrafts used. Apparently there was no teacher supervision either.  
I glanced at the clock. Only a few more seconds to go.  
3…….2……..1…….

Everyone bolted out of the classroom, and I continued to read. The teacher left, and I heard the sounds of rushing footsteps outside. I turned the page, and waited for the people to come in.  
About 5 minutes in, Ishida came.  
I said nothing. He sat on the desk next to me, and pulled out a small metal box.  
It looked like a pencilcase, but I knew it was his…his...sewing kit.  
Then we both sat in silence.

"What are you reading?" he asked after ten minutes of silence. The other members were probably taking their time coming over.  
"…I'm not sure what the title is," I replied.  
"Alright."  
"When are you going to give me back my book?" I asked. _Might as well get it over with_, I thought.  
"I will give it back when I read it," he replied simply.  
"What?"  
He smirked. "You heard me."

I groaned. "That's not fair. You violated me!" I protested, shutting the book.  
He raised an eyebrow. "Violated?"

He sounded as if he didn't know what it meant.  
I glared at him. "Yes. Violated." I stressed out the syllables.  
He rolled his eyes. "I know what it means," he replied.  
"Do you now? Then you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" I said.

He shrugged. "I'll apologize after I read what you wrote about me."  
My eyes widened. How did he—?

The other members walked in, making me shut my mouth just when I was going to ask.  
"Ooh, Miyoko! What are you doing here?" the girls asked.  
"Trying something new," I replied.  
They smiled, and walked off to their part of the classroom.

I opened my book again, and tried to read. But I kept on repeating the same sentence over and over. I couldn't even catch on properly.

"Ishida-kun?" someone asked.  
I looked up from my book, and glanced over to Ishida.  
A girl walked up to him, holding a torn stuffed animal. Its leg was seconds away from falling off.  
Ishida looked up from his own book, and looked up at the girl. "Yes?" he replied.  
If I didn't know him for the whole period of History, then I wouldn't have detected the venom in his voice.  
"I…I don't mean to intrude, but I was asking if you can fix up my toy. It got ripped in the wash," she looked away nervously.  
It was like she was asking the principal to let her off detention.

I was shocked.  
He took the animal and flicked open his pencil—I mean, sowing kit.  
In the matter of 2 minutes, the animal was as good as new. The stitching was perfect. Even I could see that.  
He cut off the extra thread with his teeth, and gave it back to the girl.  
I had to admit, that was impressive. Like magic. And I hated to admit it but when he cut the thread with his teeth…that was hot.

"Thank you!" she said, hugging the repaired toy.  
"Stop making a fool of yourself," he replied.  
She stopped abruptly, hung her head and walked away.

"You're so mean," I said as he closed his kit.  
"I'm just stating what I think," he replied.  
"Which is also mean. Don't you know the meaning of kindness?"  
"I only give it to those who deserve it."  
"I'm one of them aren't I?"  
He looked at me. "That depends."

I bit my lip. "Whatever," I replied.  
He closed his book, and got out my notebook.  
My jaw clenched. "My…notebook," I whispered.  
"Not yet," he said, reading my mind.  
I growled.

***

Everyone was gone. Except Ishida and me. Again.  
"Can I have it back now?" i asked.  
He reluctantly closed the book, and held it out for me.  
I took it quickly, hugging it.  
"You're welcome," he said.

I looked at him. "Why are you kind to me, Takara and Yakumo anyway?" I asked.  
"…" No reply.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
Nothing.  
"Is it about that Reiatsu?" I asked again.

His head snapped up, and looked at me. "Where did you hear that?" he asked.  
"When you saved me. I heard you say Reiatsu. Doesn't that mean Spirit Pressure?" I tapped my finger on the desk.  
He became tense, like the air around him was stiff.  
"I…have to leave," he said, taking his books and walking out, leaving me in silence.


	6. Why Does He Do It?

Hey there everyone!!! I'm back!!!  
Enjoy!! XD

Chapter 6 – Why does he do it?

I started to walk home, wondering what just happened.  
He stormed out, I knew that much, but why?  
I knew I would sound ridiculous if I asked.  
But I wanted to.

As I reached the door to my house, I looked at the footpath. Light grey. Like it was hosed and bleached every morning. Like brand new.  
"Huh, he must've hired someone," I thought to myself.  
I unlocked the door with my key and walked inside, only to hear screaming. Loads of it.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??? DOES IT LOOK LIKE MONEY GROWS ON TREES???" I heard my mother yell.  
"I KNOW IT DOESN'T!!! DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT THINGS LIKE THIS!!!" my Father replied.  
"SO WHY WOULD YOU BE ASKING ME FOR MONEY HUH???"

I glared at the ground. Another argument. I walked up the stairs, and into my room, dumping my bag, and walking out again, passing Toto's room.  
"Anyone in there?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" he opened his door, one earbud in his ear, the other hanging.  
"You alright?" I asked.  
He shrugged. "Wanna come in?" he asked back.  
"When did it start?" I walked inside, sitting on his bed.  
"Since I came home. Third time this week I think…" he trailed off, looking out the window.  
"Really? Well, thank god I came home late," I replied.  
"Where were you anyway?"  
"Handicrafts club."  
"You don't like to sew."  
"I changed my mind."  
"Why?"

I froze for a second. "It's not important," I looked out the window. Toto shut the door of his room so all we could hear was muffled yelling, then a door slam, and eventually a car driving away.

Father was the type to go out on a drive, so we assumed it was Mother who had left.  
"Should we go outside?" asked Toto.  
I shrugged. "You think it's safe?" I asked back.  
"We sound like we're going to stake out the place," Toto replied, trying to lift the mood.  
"Never mind. I'll go." I stood up, and opened the door.

On my way out, he cleared his throat.

"Ishida Uryuu huh?" Toto said, fiddling with his collar.

My eyes widened. "Wh–what?" I stammered.

He chuckled. "So it's true then," he replied.

I turned around. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about you 'stalking' Ishida Uryuu."  
"I'm not stalking anybody!" I countered.  
"Sure, sure,"  
"You don't even know who he is!"  
"I have my connections." he replied.

"I am not having this conversation!" I stormed out the room, and down the stairs.  
"Alright then!! We'll talk at dinner!!" he replied.  
I froze, and leaped back up the stairs and into his room.

He laughed. "You're so predictable Sis."  
"There is no talking at dinner!" I said.  
"Well admit that you're stalking a nerd and I'll leave you alone."  
"I'm not stalking anyone, let alone a nerd," I muttered.  
"Liar. Ishida Uryuu, cobalt eyes, antisocial, doesn't like to help oth—"  
"YOU READ MY NOTEBOOK!!!" I gasped, my hand shaking.

He smiled mischievously. "Bingo."  
"I hate you Keitaro."  
"And I love you Miyoko."  
"Why did you read it?"

He didn't reply, instead, he left me to think for a moment.  
He read my notebook. He saw my notes on Ishida-kun, and he could have the idea that I might like him. He wasn't that stupid anyway.

"Well it's my job," he replied.  
"Alright, alright."

"That means I win. You can go now," he laughed.

I walked out his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mother was.

I only had two choices. One, talk to Mother, or two, go out the front door and write more pointless notes on Ishida.

I wasn't planning to go with the second.

"Hey mum," I said, sitting on a chair.  
"Hello," she replied.  
"Cooking dinner?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Did you notice the footpath?" she asked back.  
I nodded. "Yeah I did. Looks new. Did you hire?" I asked.  
"No, I was 'asked' to do it," she rolled her eyes.  
"Oh. I heard what happened," I tried to change the subject.

"Did you? I hoped you didn't, but you're old enough to know so…I can't help that," she replied.  
"Ok. I'm going now," I stood up; the sudden sadness in the room was enough to make me choke.  
"Alright."

I left, and went to my room, glaring at Toto's door. I walked inside, and saw my notebook placed neatly on my bed. Toto wasn't the type to leave things neatly, so who did it? I knew I left it in my bag anyway. I walked towards it, and opened the first page. There was a little folded piece of paper inside with my name clearly written on it:

_Miyoko._

I frowned. This wasn't the handwriting I thought it was, was it? I gulped, and opened the note with unnecessary speed. I was shocked to see what was inside.

_Thanks for writing those notes about me. That was very kind of you.  
__I see you have taken a slight interest in me as well._

My mouth formed a scowl. Why did he have to be so….so…formal? It was pissing me off. Bastard. I continued to read.

_Anyway, that wasn't the point. My point is I'm sorry for taking your notebook like that. It was inappropriate._

Of course it was. Taking my notebook when it was on my lap? I shook my head in disbelief.

_But that doesn't change the fact that we're partners._  
_In History of course._

What a kill-joy. Was it his objective to make me feel the wrong way?

_I'll tell you one thing though. I really like what you said about me. Maybe I'll write some notes on you._

I could see him smiling as he wrote this. The look of pure mischief written all over his face. I shook my head. Bastard.

_The reason why I'm being nice to you is that I do know what happens at your place. That's why I asked you if you wanted to go to my place for History. You think that nobody notices the sadness written on your face? I do. That's why I'm writing this to you. I'm telling you that if you need anything at all, even a place to stay, I'm here for you._

Wait, wait, wait, wait. What?  
He knows what happens at home?  
He knows that I'm keeping a poker face every day at school?  
What the hell was going on?

My hands trembled as I held the piece of paper that had his writing on it.

So that was why he was being nice. I couldn't help but be a little flattered. Actually, I was a lot flattered. A smile appeared on my face.

History was going to be the best subject ever.


	7. AntiHollow

Happy Easter everyone!! This chapter's a bit short, so I apologize for that.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 –Anti-Hollow 

I walked down the stairs and out the door, my bag over my shoulder, and a piece of toast in my mouth.  
"I'm going!" I managed to say as I took another bite.  
"Ok then! I'll pick you up from school!" my mother called.

I walked down the path, a smile on my face. I wanted to run to school. I spent the whole weekend thinking. And reading that note Ishida gave me.

"_I'm here for you." _I recited to myself.

Now I wanted to sprint.

--------

I walked into Art, sitting next to Takara and Yakumo with a broad smile.  
"What's got you all excited?" asked Takara.  
I shook my head. "Nothing really," I replied.  
"Liar. What happened?" she asked.  
I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.  
"Does Ishida take Art?" I asked.  
"No. Why?"  
I handed her the note that he gave me.

She read it, her eyes widening.  
"Wow. He knows what happens. Did you tell him?" she asked.  
I shook my head.  
"So how did he find out?" asked Yakumo.  
"I have no idea," I took the note back and placed it in my notebook.

"Are you saying Ishida is spying on us?" Takara asked.  
"I don't know! He just knows."

"That's just weird," Yakumo said, looking at her Art Diary.

"It is." I replied.

--------

The bell rang, and everyone shuffled out of the classroom. As I waited for Takara to get her books from her locker, I saw Ishida talking to someone. He had bright orange hair, and he was talking quite animatedly. If I tried hard enough I could hear him.  
"Oh come on Ishida!! Don't tell me that I have to go again!" the guy with the orange hair complained.  
"You have to. I'm not going. I'm busy. You can tell when a Hollow appears don't you?" Ishida replied coolly.  
"B–Busy doing what?"  
"None of your business," Ishida pushed up his glasses.

"Alright I'm done, let's go," Takara said.  
"Shh! I'm listening to something!" I replied.

She looked where I was looking. "Eavesdropping?"  
"Shh!"  
She rolled her eyes.

"Why not? We had a deal! A Hollow a day!" the orange haired guy waved his hands in the air.  
"Not today Kurosaki."

Kurosaki? Who was that?

"Who's got you all anti-Hollow?"  
"No-one. I told you; it's none of your business."  
"Its Miyoko isn't it?"

My breath caught. I was sure Ishida's did too.

I decided to start walking. Takara followed.  
"Hey! Miyoko! Wait up!" Takara said.  
I stopped, but I wanted to move. I really wanted to move.  
She caught up, and I started walking again.

"What? What happened?" she asked.

I walked into the library, sitting on our table.  
"Miyoko. Talk to me!" she said.  
"Uh…Do you know who Kurosaki is?" I asked.  
"Kurosaki? Guy?" she asked back.  
I nodded.  
"Bright orange hair?"  
I nodded.  
"Kurosaki Ichigo I think. Why?" she looked at me.

Ichigo? Didn't that mean strawberry? I thought for a moment. He knew about Hollows as well. What the hell was going on?

"Ishida was talking to him," I replied.  
"Oh. Hey, history's next," she said.  
"History?"  
"Yep. Looking forward to it?" she asked.  
"Maybe."

She raised an eyebrow at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing," she replied, opening her book.

Kurosaki Ichigo knew about me. What did that mean? Ishida didn't tell someone did he? He wasn't the type. Although, he did take my book from my lap and that wasn't like him either. I sighed.

Ishida was going anti-Hollow.

For me.


	8. Ishida's House

Chapter 8 – Ishida's House

"Ugh." I let my head fall on the library desk with a quiet thump.  
"Problem?" asked Takara.  
I mumbled into the desk, "It's not worth talking about."

She poked my shoulder. "I can't hear you," she said.  
I didn't reply.  
"Miyoko, seriously, tell me what's wrong," she tried to pull me up.  
I finally pulled my head up, looking at her with tired eyes.  
"Why is he doing all this?" I asked her.  
She shrugged. "I have no idea. He's not telling you everything though."  
"Yeah, that's true." I replied.

"What did I miss?" Yakumo said as she sat down next to Takara.  
"Well, Ishida was talking to a guy named Kurosaki Ichigo," I replied.  
"The guy with the bright orange hair?" she asked.  
"That's him. Anyway, Takara and I overheard them talking."  
"About what?"  
"Some deal about Hollows, and how Ishida was supposed to go out." Takara said.  
"Kurosaki made an assumption about Ishida that he wasn't doing anything because of me." I finished.  
"And I thought things couldn't get any more complicated." Yakumo said.

"Hello everyone." Keiko, another friend of mine sat down at our table.  
"Where the hell have you been?" I asked.  
"I was in Australia," she replied.  
"Since when?" Yakumo asked.  
"Since last year. Sorry I'm late."  
"Never mind. You've missed a lot." I replied.  
"Yeah, Miyoko's got the hots for a nerd," Yakumo said.  
I glared at her.  
She grinned back.

"Really? Who is he?" she asked.  
"Ishida Uryuu." I replied.  
"Handicrafts guy? Him? Seriously?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Why does everyone come to that conclusion?" I asked.  
"Well, he's a guy. And he sows." Takara replied.  
"Oh. Yeah. Right." I shook my head.

"So what happened in History?" Keiko asked.  
"New assignment." I replied.  
"Really? Great."  
"We have to research the family heritage of our partner."  
"Who's yours?"  
"…Ishida." I replied reluctantly.  
She chuckled.  
"It's not funny." I countered.

"Sure is," Yakumo replied.  
I frowned.

***

"Homework!" the teacher called; a broad grin on her face. It was like she was about to reveal some dirty secret that she knew for years.  
The class groaned, getting out their school diaries.  
"Alright, for homework you guys get to start researching! Meaning, you have to go over to your partner's house tonight! Now, we've talked to all the other teachers about this and they have agreed to not give you homework till the researching is done. Sound good?"  
The class started talking immediately, discussing which house to go to.  
"There's a catch though." The teacher added.  
The class groaned again. I wondered to myself if this was all rehearsed.  
I looked to the front of the classroom, finding Ishida sitting on the third row from the front. I bit my lip. We already discussed which house to go to.  
"Parent or guardian supervision. You'll be at the house for a number of hours depending on the adult," the teacher waited for a reaction.  
The class was silent. Shock running through them. Well that was a kill-joy wasn't it?  
Did Ishida live alone?

"Alright, I'm gonna let that run through you for a while. Here's a letter so you have proof that you're allowed to stay at your partner's house." She started to hand out said letter, the class chattering quietly.

For the first time during the whole day, Ishida didn't look or speak to me. Even if it was school related.  
It got me worried for reasons unknown.

"You can go to your partner and discuss things now," the teacher sat at her desk.

Everyone started to move, mixed conversation blending into noise.  
Neither one of us moved. It was like we were waiting for one of us to move. For a moment, I thought I saw him shift in his chair. Did he?

_Miyoko.  
_My head snapped up. Who said that?  
_Can you hear me?  
_I looked around. The voice sounded like it was alone. Like _**we**_ were alone.  
_Answer me please.  
_I didn't know what to do. Talk out loud or talk to myself?  
_Just talk to yourself.  
_Did it just read my mind? I decided to say something. "Who is this?"  
_Someone you know.  
_"And that is?"  
_I don't have to tell you._  
"Yes you do."  
_You can guess.  
_"I'd rather not."  
_You're going to my house right?  
_"Ishida?!" I almost screamed. In my head.  
_Hello.  
_"Godammit. How are you doing this?"  
_I'll tell you later.  
_"You better explain the Hollows too."  
_Sure. How are we going to get past the parent supervision?  
_"Do you live alone?"  
_I do.  
_"About that note…" I wanted to know how he knew.  
_Yes?  
_"How did you know?"  
_ I told you in the note.  
_"There's something else. It's like…you're not human."  
_If I didn't know any better, I think you just mocked me.  
_"Well that's what you get for not telling me things I need to know."  
_Do you though?  
_"Do I what?"  
_Need to know.  
_"Well, I would like to."  
_Are you bringing your parents?  
_"I'm not bringing anyone."  
_I see. Alright then._

It became silent, and I knew he left. The bell rang, and on my way out, he stopped me.  
"How are you going to my place if you don't even know where I live?" he asked.  
I looked him right in the eyes. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, Mind Reader."  
He chuckled. "That's a new one. I'm normally called Mr. Sowsalot."  
"Just give me the address."  
He looked at me. "Something wrong?"  
I shook my head. "No."  
He ripped a piece of paper out of his book, and took out a pen. I watched him write down his address.

"Here," he handed me said piece of paper, and got his bag.  
I glanced at it for a moment. It had way too much information.  
"Why is your phone number on here?" I asked.  
He smiled. "You never know."  
I felt heat rise in my cheeks. "Thanks."

He nodded, and left the classroom.

I walked out soon after, heading straight to the library.

***

As I walked inside, I already saw them sitting on the table.  
"What happened to you? You're later than usual," Takara said.  
I rolled my eyes. "I got held up."  
"Oh. Ishida again?" she asked.  
I sat down. "Yeah."  
"So," Keiko began, "What happened?" she asked.  
"You take History don't you?" I asked back.  
"That's right. We have to go to each others' places tonight," Yakumo said.  
I nodded.  
"Wait, he's not going to your place is he?" she asked.  
"No, I'm going to his," I replied.

It was silent.

I knew they were going to start streaming the questions again, so I decided to take out the note, slamming it in the middle of the table.

"There's his address." I muttered.  
They all scrambled to it like moths to a flame.  
"He lives in an apartment?" asked Yakumo.  
"His phone number is on there too," Takara said.  
"Can I have it back now?" I asked.

They handed it back, and I put it my pocket.  
"You better tell us what his place is like," Keiko said.  
I nodded.  
"Well, I hope you have fun." Takara looked at me.  
"Why? We're researching." I replied.  
"The question is, what _are _you researching?" Yakumo said.  
Everyone started laughing.  
"Not funny. I've only known him for a week." I said.  
"Sure, sure. You two are getting pretty close," Takara said.

"Whatever," I replied.

They started laughing again.

***

I headed towards the door, my bag slung over my shoulder. I hoped that no-one would notice me.  
"Miyoko? Your father wants you," Mother called from the hallway.  
I let go of the doorknob, biting my lip. "Yes mum," I replied.

I walked towards his study, knocking on the door.  
"Come in," he said.  
I opened the door, bowing my head. "You called?" I asked.  
"I saw you from my window. Where are you going?" he asked back.  
"My class has a school project. We have to go to each others' places for a…researching survey." I tried to twist the truth as much as I could.  
"May I see what's in your bag?" he asked.

Why would he want to see what was in my bag? It wasn't like I was going to raid a house or something.

I handed my bag to him, and he opened it slowly, as if a Jack in the Box would pop out.  
He looked through. There were only schoolbooks inside.

"Okay. You can go." He handed me back the bag, and waved his hand for me to leave.

I bowed my head again, and left. As soon as I reached the front door and got out, I started running as fast as I could. If I was allowed days without my Father, I might as well cherish them.

As I turned another corner, I found the unit he wrote down. I looked at the number, and walked up the staircase. I reached the third floor, and looked for the door named 11F.  
This was his home. And I was about to knock on his door. I raised my hand reluctantly, curled it up into a fist, and knocked gently with my knuckles.  
"Come in," he said.

My breath stopped. I couldn't move, yet I could see my hand turning the doorknob and opening the door. I found him leaning against a stool that was beside a kitchen bench with a smile on his face; letting my eyes roam the room. It was an average sized apartment, a TV and couch in the corner and the kitchen in another. There was what looked like a small hallway on my right, and a single door on the left. It looked really comfortable.  
"Well don't just stand there. I was serious when I said 'come in' you know," he sat on the stool that he was leaning against.  
I walked inside, and sat next to him. "Nice place," I said.  
"Thank you. It's not much, but at least it's something," he replied.  
I nodded.

"You can leave your bag here I guess." He said, looking towards the strap on my shoulder.  
"Oh. Thanks," I took off my bag, and dropped it next to the stool.

It was silent. And increasingly awkward.

"Well, shall we get started?" he asked.  
"Yeah. We should." I replied.

He smiled as he took out a pen.  
_  
_


	9. Quincy

Hello everyone! I'm so so sorry for not updating! Some...things came up. Personal issues etc... Anyway, I hope you all forgive me and enjoy the new chapter! ^^

Chapter 9 – Quincy

I stared at the piece of paper that was in front of us. The only that was written down were our last names.  
Ishida.  
Hanashiba.

"You never say your last name," he said, looking at the paper.  
"I don't like being categorized with _him." _ I replied.  
He nodded.  
"Wait, the manager of Karakura Hospital has the same name as yours," I said.

He clenched the pen in his hand. "He does, doesn't he?" he replied quietly.  
I looked at him. "He's your f—?"  
"Father. We don't speak much," he finished.  
"Family issues?" I asked.  
He chuckled. "Maybe."

I decided to change the subject. "So, explain to me how you can get into my mind, and shoot bright blue arrows," I said.  
He hesitated for a moment. "Well, that's hard."  
"You promised."  
"No, I didn't."  
I was stuck for a second. "Well, you said you would explain."  
"And?"  
"I want to know."  
"You're too curious for your own good."  
"…fine, don't say anything."

He looked at me, pushing his glasses up. "You need to promise me something first," he said.  
"That is?" I asked.  
"You won't tell anyone. Not even your friends."  
"Okay…" I replied.  
"I am not joking."  
"Why though?" I asked, taking the pen from his hand.  
He looked me dead in the eyes. "Please. I'm begging you."

I gulped. Did he just say beg? Since when was he begging? I couldn't believe it.

Then again, to see him like this was a rarity. I had to agree. I _wanted_ to.

"Alright, I promise." I said.  
He smiled. "Thank you."  
"So, what's this big secret thing?"  
"I don't know where to start," he replied.  
"Seriously? You made me promise for nothing then?"  
"No, of course not. I'm just saying there is a lot to explain."  
"Well, start with the basics then."  
He looked at the paper. "Hmm…Well, here goes."  
I waited patiently for his answer.  
"I'm from a clan called the Quincy," he said, instantly looking at me to see my reaction.  
"Go on," I replied.  
He raised an eyebrow. "You can see ghosts right? Well, we can too. There are things in this world that are very spiritually charged. Ghosts, or souls, are one of them. Although we are human, we have the ability to use these spiritually charged things for weapons."  
I nodded, wanting him to continue.  
"There are these things called Spirit Particles. We use these to fight. We have the ability to change and manipulate them into weapons of our choice."  
I leaned forward slightly in interest.  
"In this case we have Bows and Arrows," he finished.  
"Okay. So you can see souls, and change things into weapons. So what's the catch? Have you got a double-edged sword effect or something?" I asked.  
"It depends on what context. We do have gadgets that help us collect more particles, but I'm not aware of any double-edged sword effect at all." He replied.

"Positive?" I asked.  
"No. I was lying. But I'm not telling you anything about it." he said, closing his eyes as he smiled.  
"That's not fair!" I replied.  
He smirked. "Don't forget we have an assignment to finish."  
"We have till the end of term!" I protested.  
"The sooner it's done, the better," he replied simply.

I pursed my lips. "Alright."  
"Disappointed?" he asked.  
I wanted to curse and scream at him. "No."  
He took the pen from me, and started writing on the paper.  
"Left hander?" I tried to change the subject.  
"Yes. Is that a problem?" he asked.  
"No. I'm one too."  
"Should I write that down?"  
"Smart ass."  
He chuckled.

I decided to let him continue writing as I tried to absorb the fact that he was part of a clan that were like exorcists.  
Wait, exorcists?

"Uryuu?" I asked.  
"Hm?" he replied.  
My words caught in my throat. He looked at me.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Kurosaki. What is he?" I asked.  
"A classmate." He replied.  
He didn't know I overheard them. Should I tell?  
"I…overheard you talking to him," I mumbled.  
"And?" he asked.  
"Well, I heard about the Hollow business…" I trailed off.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"And about how you were supposed to go and get rid of some…" I waited for him to get angry.  
"Eavesdropping were you?" he laughed.  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
"The fact that you were that desperate to know what I was."  
"So what? You had this all planned out?" I asked. I was starting to get irritated with the fact that he could just wrap me around his finger with one sentence.

"Maybe," he mumbled, and he started to write some more.  
"You know what? You look like you're just fine writing by yourself. I think I'm going to leave," I said, starting to get up.  
"You won't be safe out there," he replied.  
"Ex-excuse me?" I asked.  
"Look at the clock."  
I did as he said, and saw that it was quarter to ten.  
I was here that long? Impossible. Could he have changed the time?  
"Did you change it?" I asked.  
"I'm not that powerful. Plus, I don't change time. And I don't like to procrastinate either. So, you can't really leave unless you want to become a new rape victim," he replied. I frowned. Rape victim? This part of the town must be the scary side. The one full of dark alleys and back streets.  
"I'll go anyway. I can take care of myself," I said, grabbing my bag off the floor.  
"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at me. His eyes were full of concern.  
"Yeah. I'll see you later," I replied.

I walked towards the door, and opened it, looking back at him. He looked worried, but before I could say anything, he smiled. "Take care Miyoko."  
I left, and walked down the corridor and into the lift. I made my way down to the entrance, and walked outside, and started to make my way home. Suddenly I felt that someone was following me. I looked behind, only to see nothing.  
I shook my head, and kept on going, walking a little faster than before. Maybe Ishida was right. I shouldn't have left.

I started to run, reciting ways of self-defence in my head. I saw a shadow at the end of the road, and turned left, only to see another.

Shit. They planned this. I stopped, looking for a way to get out. Each exit was blocked, a shadow walking closer and closer towards me. I made a quick mental note to buy pepper spray afterwards. That is, if I get out.

"Hey there sugar," one of the men said. I started to breathe heavily, my jaw tight.  
"Shy one isn't she?" another asked.  
I gulped.  
"She looks cold. Should we warm her up?" a third laughed.

I prayed that he was watching me. I prayed that he would be here any moment.

Silence passed, and I waited for my doom.


	10. Saviours

Chapter 10 – Saviours

"Let her go," a voice said.  
"Oh?" the biggest one, who looked like the leader walked towards me and grabbed my shirt.  
"Let. Go." the voice said again.  
I tried to fight the stinging in my eyes. The voice was too far to hear to recognise.

The guy leaned towards me, his nose skimming along my neck. He chuckled. "Mmmm, we hit the jackpot here boys."  
I shivered at the touch. He _was not_ the one that I wanted to touch me like that.  
"Get away from me," I mumbled.  
"She speaks! I thought you were the mute kind," he kissed my cheek.  
I closed my eyes tight.  
"Let her go!" I heard the voice louder.  
"Uryuu?" I asked.  
The guy let me go. "You know her?"  
"Don't you know manners? A man never attacks a defenceless woman," Ishida replied.  
"You're quite the smart-ass ain't cha? Boys, show this one some _real _manners."

"ISHIDA!" another voice called.  
I looked around. Who was that?  
"K-Kurosaki?" Ishida asked.  
"Eh? There are more of you?" the guy asked.  
"Need help?" Kurosaki asked. Ishida nodded, and they both punched a guy in the face. He went flying into a trash can.  
I was surprised at Ishida's strength. Then I suddenly had a breakdown. I was _this _close to being raped. I was _this_ close to being mentally…fucked up. I sank to the ground, tears running down my cheeks. I hid my face in my hands, thanking the heavens for Ishida watching over me, and Kurosaki being in the right time at the right place. The last one of the gang fell, and the only thing that you could hear was my sobbing. I was cold, the late reaction of my shock hitting me like a smack in the face. My skin burned where that man touched me. I realised I was shaking.

"Miyoko?" Ishida asked.  
His voice was faint.  
"Is she alright?" Kurosaki asked. I managed to muster up my voice.  
"I'm…fine," I said.  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner…" Ishida placed his hands on my shoulders.  
"Its fine…By the way, you still haven't told me what Reiatsu is," I replied.  
He laughed. "Sure."  
I looked up to Kurosaki. "Thanks," I said.  
"No worries." He smiled. "Wait, have I introduced myself?"  
"Its Kurosaki Ichigo right?" I asked back.  
"That's me."  
"Kurosaki, she knows what I am, you might as well tell her as well," Ishida looked at him.  
"Oh. Alright. I'm a substitute Shinigami," Ichigo said towards me.

"Shinigami? That means Death God. Are there are more kinds?" I asked, looking at Ishida.  
"There are only two mainstream ones. Quincy and Shinigami. The Quincy are a dying race, and we're usually enemies," Ishida helped me up.  
"The Shinigami are different to the Quincy. We have Zanpakutous, and they are the manifestation of our spiritual power," Ichigo finished.  
So now I was getting a Spirit lesson. I laughed mentally.

"So, Quincy get their powers from around them, while Shinigami get their powers from within," I said, hoping I got it right.  
They both nodded. "Except Quincy are human, while Shinigami are not," Ishida said.  
"So why are the Quincy a dying race?"  
I saw Ishida tense for a second, but he relaxed just as quickly. "Do you want to tell?" he asked Ichigo.  
"I don't know as much, so it's better if you do." Ichigo replied.  
"Aren't you going to go home?" Ishida asked.  
"We'll call the police first and get these thugs into jail before they wake up."  
"Have you got a phone?"

Ishida shook his head.  
"I do," I said, taking it out of my bag. Ichigo took it and dialled a number.  
"So, Uryuu," I tried making conversation.  
"Using my first name now are we?" he asked.  
I blushed. "Sorry,"  
"Don't be. It sounds nice when it comes from your lips," he replied.  
I looked away, then I decided to turn my whole body away from him, focusing on the brick wall of the alley. Stupid Ishida, saying things like that after he saves my life. Again.  
Great, I owed him. Again.  
My list was just going to get bigger and bigger.

"I told you so," he said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"I told you not to go out. I'm just saying I told you so," he replied, pushing up his glasses.  
"Fine, fine, you win. I'm sorry," I said.  
"Say that again," he replied.  
"Say what?" I asked.  
"You're sorry." He walked towards me.  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
"Because," he replied.

I noticed that Ichigo left, turning around the corner so he could talk to the police. We weren't talking that loud were we? Maybe he left because he knew something. I wondered what that was. Did Ishida tell him something about me? That would suck. But Ishida's mood now was…compassionate.  
Loving, even.  
He looked at me, his eyes filled with something I didn't know. The reflection of his glasses shone in the nearby streetlight, and I noticed there were natural highlights in his hair. It was like my dream all over again. The way he held my shoulders after the attack…

"Okay, they're coming now." Ichigo came around the corner, handing me back my phone.  
"Well, I'm leaving. How about you Miyoko? You haven't been called yet have you?" asked Ishida.  
I checked my phone. "They probably think I'm staying over."  
"That seems like a good idea actually," he replied.  
I saw Ichigo shake his head. "I gotta go, Rukia's waiting."  
He walked away, going towards his house.  
"Who's Rukia?" I asked.  
"I'll explain later," Ishida replied.  
"You always say that," I countered.

"Are you staying over?" he asked.  
"I…what? Stop changing the subject!"

The police car arrived, and took away the thugs, giving me a can of pepper spray too. Ishida had to fill in a small report and I had to fill a victim report.  
"Don't waste the spray," they said.  
I laughed dryly. What silly advice. Although, it did seem a good idea to use it on Father…  
"I won't," I replied.

They left, leaving me and Ishida alone in silence and in the dark. It was getting cold, and I was getting more uncomfortable. I inhaled the fresh air, waiting for him to say something. Then I decided it wasn't worth waiting for him and I started walking towards my house.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"Home," I replied.  
"Do you want me to walk you?" he asked.  
"I thought you wanted me to stay over at your place," I replied.  
"Well I can't take you against your will."  
"Alright."

I reached the door to my house, the lights all gone except for one. It came from my father's study.  
"Well, I'll see you later," I said, turning towards my door.  
"Wait," he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back so I could face him.  
He smiled, and looked at me with the same expression that I saw in the alley.  
"Take care," he murmured, and he kissed my forehead softly.

My breath caught, and I felt blood rush to my cheeks.  
"You…wanted me to say something didn't you?" I managed to ask  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry."  
He chuckled.

…And then vanished, using those Quincy techniques that he told me about.

I still felt like he wasn't telling me everything though…I managed to walk to my door, opening it slowly.  
"I'm home," I said loud enough for Father to hear.  
He came out of the study with a surprisingly happy look on his face.  
"Good to see you back," he said "Get ready for bed. It's late."

I didn't know what to think. What, did he recently get laid? Wait, that was too wrong. Maybe he was high or something…Or maybe I was just overreacting, since Ishida just kissed my cheek. I walked up the stairs, going into my room. I dumped my bag, and fell onto the bed, smiling. I didn't care if I didn't put much into my/our assignment; all I wanted now was....

Ishida.


	11. New

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait... :) Just had my exams and stuff... anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11 – New

A week passed, and things were starting to look just a little better. I refused with all my might that nothing happened when I had to go over to Ishida's place, but Takara, Keiko and Yakumo managed to choke it out of me.

"So, what happened?" Takara asked the first second I sat down at our table.  
"Nothing." I replied simply. Composure was the key. They didn't need to know a thing.  
"Liar," Keiko said, looking at me.  
I shrugged. "Think what you want."  
Yakumo laughed. "We all know when you're lying Miyoko."  
"I'm not lying," I replied.  
Well, the composure was starting to get a _little_ harder.  
They all glared at me. "Spit it out," they all said.

I tried to look somewhere else, looking at a shelf that was in the non-fiction section. Ishida and I didn't talk since that night, and if I saw him now, my 'composure' would fail miserably. A few seconds of silence and I felt the glares starting to burn into me.  
"I…do not know what you're talking about," I replied, biting my lip.  
"Uh huh sure," Yakumo nodded, looking down at her book.

I could go with this. Silence. The comfortable kind.  
"Good morning everyone."

Okay, now I was screwed.  
"Oh, hey Ishida-kun," Keiko smiled.  
Yakumo and Takara continued to read, while I opened my notebook, looking at the list that I wrote, along with the extras that I wrote when Ishida stole my book.

1. _He's antisocial_  
2. _Doesn't really like to help others_  
3. _He somehow doesn't mind me (which is confusing because of point 2)_  
4. _He's in Handicrafts club. Why's that? (Gonna find out after school)_  
5. _Really smart. Enough to put the head of Maths to shame_  
6. _Excellent physical shape_  
7. _Freaking annoying. I know that for sure._  
8. _Violator. I should've screamed 'sexual harassment_'  
9. _He's trying to make me mad._

I crossed out the things in the brackets, and looked at it, wondering if I answered some of the questions that I put down. I smiled at point 6.

"How did you go with the researching thing?" asked Takara, who decided to take a break from her book.  
"Quite well actually," Ishida replied coolly.  
"Oh, that's good. Anything interesting happen?"  
"That depends on what context."  
"Well, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about," she winked at me.

"_Oookaaayy,_" I closed my book. "That's enough talking,"  
They all laughed at me while I rolled my eyes. The worst case scenario would be that Ishida would actually get what Takara was implying.

I bet he knew anyway.

"Miyoko, I came here to get you." Ishida looked at me, pushing up his glasses.  
"Alright," I said, getting my books and standing up.  
"Have fun," Yakumo said.

I gritted my teeth. Sure, sure. It was on my wish-list anyway. My _impossible_ wish-list. Ishida led me to another part of the library, and I saw Ichigo's bright orange hair.  
"Guys, this is Miyoko," Ishida smiled.  
They all smiled back.  
"Oh hey," Ichigo waved.  
"Hmm. I'm Chad," the tall, buff guy smiled, his brown hair covering his eyes.  
"Hello! I'm Inoue Orihime!" a girl with long orange hair waved, and I suddenly felt at ease, like I knew her for a thousand years.  
"I'm Rukia. Nice to meet you," she nodded. She was the shortest of the group. Her hair was black with a little bit hanging in-between her eyes, which were a bright but dark purple.

"Hi," I replied. I looked at Ishida. "What am I here for?" I asked quietly.  
"Well, I just wanted to introduce you. Rukia is a Shinigami also," Ishida replied.  
"Wow. You still haven't told me everything." I said.  
"Shh. They're looking at us."  
"Oh? Worried are we?"  
"…No."

I laughed. And then the library lady appeared out of nowhere and glared at me. I smiled apologetically.  
"Uryuu, when are you gonna admit that Miyoko is your girlfriend?" Ichigo asked, pointed at the both of us. I never noticed how close we were standing next to each other until now.  
"Wh-what? What are you talking about Kurosaki?" Ishida hastily pushed his glasses up, while my cheeks burned.  
"You know…" Ichigo winked. Rukia rolled her eyes, Chad just stood there, and Orihime looked happy.  
"Maybe I should go," I said. I needed to tell the others that I had the suspicion that Father was a schizophrenic.

Ishida grabbed my hand, his small embrace warm. "Don't…leave. Just five more minutes. Please."  
I swallowed. "Alright."  
"Kuchiki-san, Miyoko has some definite Reiryoku. Is there any record of 'Hanashiba' in Soul Society?" Ishida asked.  
"Not that I know of. I'll go check with Nii-sama." Rukia got out her phone, and dialled a number.  
"Explain please," I managed to say.  
"Reiryoku is the amount of energy within a person's soul. Reiatsu is the spiritual pressure that a person's Reiryoku exerts. And like I told you before, Spirit Particles or Reishi are fundamental particles which make up all spiritual difference between Reiryoku and Reiatsu is much like energy and power. Power being the amount of energy exerted per unit of time. Reiryoku is potential while Reiatsu is energy in use. Those with high levels of Reiryoku will often have the highest levels of Reiatsu also. A skilled warrior can overcome a person possessing greater Spirit Energy by possessing greater Spiritual Pressure. For example, Kurosaki has immense Reiatsu, you'll notice it soon." Ishida replied.  
"Wha—?" I cut myself off, and I could feel the air get heavy. Somehow, I could see light blue around Ichigo.  
"See?" Ishida said.  
I nodded. "Why is it blue?"  
"Its colour is based on the personality." Ishida replied.  
"Hey! Why use me as an example?" Ichigo asked.  
"Because you hardly control your Reiatsu Kurosaki." Ishida countered.  
Ichigo 'tsk'ed, and Rukia put her phone away. "Nii-sama said there aren't any records. He asked why though…"  
"What did you say?" Ichigo asked.  
"Nothing. He'll get it out of me when I go back to Soul Society." Rukia replied.  
"Soul Society?" I asked.  
"The place where all the souls saved by Shinigami live." Ishida said.  
"Don't forget Seireitei. That's where all the Shinigami live _within _Soul Society." Rukia finished.

The bell rang, and everyone started to scatter. The group decided to leave.  
"We'll see you later Ishida," Ichigo said, waving goodbye.  
"Hmph." Ishida replied.  
"Why do you always do that?" I asked.  
"Do what?" he asked back.  
"Act all cool and heartless and when you're around with me you're always…kind…" I replied.  
"Well…I have another secret," he pushed up his glasses.  
"And that is?" I asked.  
"I'm not a very good social person."  
"Tell me something I don't know," I replied bluntly.  
"And…" he trailed off.  
"What?"  
"Never mind. Go to class, I'll see you later." He slung his bag over his shoulder, and started to walk away.  
"Oh, ok then, just leave after you told me to stay? You make no sense!" I replied, grabbing my books.  
He turned around. "That's not true," he said.  
"So, are you gonna say goodbye or not? We have Maths next, and it's obvious that you're in a smarter class." I replied.  
He looked at me.  
"What?" I asked back.  
Ishida walked to me, and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I won't see you until after school. Wait for me beside the gates okay?"  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
"Don't worry about that. Just meet me at the gates." He let go, and walked away.

I sighed, and started to walk out of the library, going towards my 'normal' maths class.

I stood by the gates, watching all the students flood out of the school. Takara and Yakumo passed by.  
"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" they asked.  
"Ishida told me to wait for him. He was acting all weird at the library." I replied, crossing my arms.  
"Really?" Yakumo looked at me.  
"Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you that I think Father is a schizophrenic."  
They raised their eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"  
"After I came home from Ishida's place after the research thing, Father was all…kind and caring. Freaked me out if ask me." I said.  
"Huh. You think he's been checked out?" asked Takara.  
"Or maybe he got laid." Yakumo said.  
"I thought that already. And Yakumo? That would be impossible. It's too gross to think about. He was in his study the whole time I think."  
Yakumo shuddering. "True. Forget my suggestion."

We all started to laugh as two figures walked towards us. One was a guy that looked about 20, with long brown hair that was tied in a messy ponytail, green eyes and a little goatee. The other was a girl with hair that looked almost white, but gave off a metallic shine, ice blue eyes and an overall figure that every other girl would envy.

At the same time, Ishida walked up to us. Takara and Yakumo quickly said goodbye, and left, leaving me in the middle.  
"Oh hey Uryuu!" the guy said, waving. Ishida pushed up his glasses, and nodded. The girl looked at me, then at Ishida.  
"Nice to see you again Uryuu-chan," she said.

For a moment, I thought I saw Ishida blush. He nodded again.  
"Who's this?" the guy pointed to me.  
"Who? Me? I…uh, I'm Hanashiba Miyoko." I said nervously.

"Hanashiba? Isn't that the—"  
"Stop," the girl glared at him.  
The air became tense.

The guy scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, I'm Tatsua, and this is—"  
"Matsue. Nice to meet you." She looked at me, but in my head it felt like she was glaring holes into me.

"Why are you here?" Ishida asked.  
"Well, we have a new assignment." Tatsua said.  
"And what's that?" Ishida asked.

"Her." Matsue pointed at me.


	12. Ryuuken Ishida

Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long to upload, i've been busy...and exams are coming up again so i won't be here for a while...(again)  
Forgive me for my laziness...^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12 – Ryuuken Ishida

"Me?" I asked back.  
"Uryuu, do you know why we are here?" Matsue asked.  
He shook his head. "All I know is that it's about Miyoko." He said.  
I waited for an answer. She looked at me with cold eyes.

Tatsua cleared his throat. "That girls' reiatsu is causing disturbances in the area. They're mostly in the few Quincy colonies we have left. And since those colonies are near her house…it's getting quite annoying."  
I froze. Quincy colonies? Near my _house?_  
"Ishida, you knew this didn't you?" Matsue asked.  
Ishida pushed up his glasses. "I did."  
I stared at him. "You…knew? And you didn't tell me?"  
He stayed silent.

I thought again. "Wait, what's going on? I don't have reiatsu! And how come I don't see those Quincy colonies?" I looked at all three of them, which looked back at me with blank eyes. Especially Ishida.  
"I told you already everything that you need to know. You shouldn't question wether you have reiatsu or not." Ishida replied.  
I swallowed. "How can I not question you? I can't possibly know that I have reiatsu after you tell me at least 3 hours ago!"  
"That's not what I—" Ishida stopped himself abruptly, refusing to talk anymore.

"Furthermore," Tatsua continued, "Hanashiba is the exiled clan that was a crossbreed of Shinigami and Quincy. You should know that Uryuu. They were exiled because of that relation. Don't tell me you forgot," Tatsua looked at him curiously.

Ishida didn't say a word.

I did though.

"What…?"

Because I didn't want to have any more 'blank' eyes stare at me, I decided to run. I turned, heading for the intersection that would hide me. I realised that they weren't following. Until I looked ahead.

Matsue stood there, and I stopped. Dirt went onto her shoes, and she glared at me with her ice blue eyes. I felt small and insignificant, like a bug that was about to be crushed.

Then Ishida appeared. "Stop it Matsue. It's your fault for standing there." he said.  
She laughed dryly, and turned her head towards him. Her metallic shining hair caught in the sunlight that was slowly fading, and it blinded me.  
"What, is she your girlfriend now Uryuu-chan?" she asked.  
He didn't answer.

I felt at my wits end now. All this information that was thrown in my face was pissing me off. My family was now apparently from a line of Shinigami and Quincy, and now I have immense reiatsu. It made no sense, and now this Matsue chick looked like she was going to punch me in the face. Well, I'll punch her first.

"Stop it! Are you not capable enough of letting people know this kind of information _slowly?_ What, are you the type that leaves people confused and shocked? God, you really piss me off!" I pointed at her face, my hand shaking. Ishida looked at me, worry in his eyes.  
"You shouldn't have said that," Ishida said quietly.  
Matsue nodded. "He's right."

The next second I found a blue arrow millimetres from my face. I could feel the energy coming off it, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The energy was intense, and heavy. Like a thick blanket that was nailed to the bed. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe.  
"Say something like that again," she chuckled darkly, "and I will make sure this arrow goes right through your skull and that your brains stain the road."

I was surprised I was able to hear her under the immense pressure that I was experiencing. From the corner of my eye I saw Tatsua appear.  
"Matsue, you know what will happen if we kill her," he said.  
"I don't care. She's nothing but a filthy Halfling. Stained with those murderers' blood. Shinigami. My blood boils when I hear that name." she said.  
"Everyone's blood boils when they hear that name. It doesn't necessarily mean that you kill everyone. Your temper gets the best of you sometimes," Tatsua sighed.

Ishida drew his bow, pointing it to Matsue. "Stop." He said.  
She looked at him. "I don't want to. Seriously Uryuu-chan, are you really falling for _this_ girl?" she asked.  
I felt Ishida's energy clash with Matsue's, and I could feel myself breathe again.  
"I…I'm not going to answer that." Ishida replied.

I stepped back, and Tatsua looked at me, tense and ready. Just in case I would run.  
"Why? Is it because I'm right? Face it, I've been training, and I've changed since the last time we fought." She turned and pointed her arrow to Ishida, pulling the string all the way.

Ishida did the same, and I saw his fingers loosen.  
_Miyoko. Run. Before things get ugly. Go to my place, there's a key under the mat. Stay there until I come back._

I heard his voice in my head and I nodded slightly. Tatsua was too busy looking at Ishida and Matsue, hoping neither of them will shoot. I turned around and started to run, going toward Ishida's house.

Ishida glared at Matsue, his anger pouring into his arrow. His reiatsu flared, the arrow growing twice its size. Matsue stepped back.  
Tatsua drew his bow, pointing it at Ishida. "Watch it there Uryuu. What happened to your values?"  
"She's not defenceless. That means my values stay clean." Ishida let go, the arrow flying towards Matsue. She gasped, and her bow vanished.

But it never reached her.

Another figure appeared, walking towards the group.

"Well, this is an interesting sight. Uryuu, Tatsua and Matsue. I never thought this gathering would happen again after _that_ event."

"Oh shit," Ishida muttered.

The figure walked up to them, pushing up his glasses in an 'Ishida'-like manner.

It was Ishida Ryuuken.

* * *

Yeah, i think everyone is starting to hate all the cliffhangers... sorry...


	13. The Quincy's 13 Sins

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 13 – The Quincy's 13 Sins

I continued running, and I quickly looked behind. No-one was following me, and I sighed in relief as I slowed down. I started to walk, panting lightly and resting my hands on my knees.  
"Finally, thank god…" I mumbled to myself.  
I looked ahead, and saw his apartment. I started to walk again warily, and onto the apartment stairs.

The key turned and with a click, the lock opened. I turned the doorknob and breathed in as I walked inside. The apartment was clean as ever and there was no dust even on the top of the fridge. I sat on the couch, which was extremely comfortable, and looked at the ceiling, resting my head on the back of the couch. I stared at the white, remembering Ishida and his sudden focus on protecting me.

Who were they? And what did they have to do with Ishida?

I wondered if looking around was allowed. I tried to imagine him in the room.  
_"Ishida, can I look around?" I asked.  
He smiled to himself. "Why? Do you think I have some secret?"  
"You already told me one. What's the point?"  
He was silent. "Don't go in my room. I guess the rest is alright. But DON'T go in my room."  
"Protective aren't you?"  
"If you want to look around, I suggest you don't ask any more questions." He smiled towards me. _

I laughed out loud. The situation seemed like a success. I stood up, and went towards the bookshelf, looking at the spines of countless books.  
I ran my finger along the books, reading the titles with some difficulty. Books on mythical Japanese legends, exorcism and spirit purification freaked me out a little bit. I started to wonder if Ishida was a religious fanatic. I left the bookshelf, and carefully started to open drawers. I felt like a detective, trying to find out any more secrets. Another moment where Ishida was here popped into my head.  
_"Miyoko, why are you opening the drawers?" Ishida asked.  
"You said I could look, so I'm looking." I replied.  
He laughed. "Seriously? What if you find something you don't want to?"  
"Well, you're going to get a mouthful."  
"Of what exactly? Should I be looking forward to it?"  
I gave him a sarcastic look. "I'm going to ignore that remark."_

I looked in another drawer, and found loads of old silver bracelets. They all had the same cross, which was silver. Each of the bracelets had a defined black mark on the middle of the cross, which then spread to the bracelet itself. It looked like it was burned. I curiously and carefully held one up. It clearly had been left in the drawer for a long amount of time, because dust was already on at least each of the bracelets. I put it back into its place, and closed the drawer.  
_"What did you find? Something interesting?" Ishida asked.  
"Well, I would call it slightly suspicious." I replied.  
"Really?"_

I remembered that Ishida was wearing the same kind of bracelet, but instead of a cross it was a star. Looking around was starting to feel a bit ominous. I sighed, and then found a large book sitting on a chair. The corners were in metal, and it was hard-back. Although it was on the chair, it was dusty and looked like it had been ignored. There wasn't any title on the front. I opened the cover, and saw the same star that was on Ishida's bracelet. The title was written in Kanji as well as English.  
**"THE QUINCY BIBLE."**

I turned the next page, finding the contents. Ironically, the 13th chapter was on what was called '13 Sins'. I resisted the urge to go to that chapter, but I went to it anyway. There wasn't any introduction, but just a single page saying it was the 13th chapter and the next page listing what the sins were.

Relation/Speaking to Shinigami

Speaking/Reasoning to a Hollow

Refusing to avenge those who have been taken by Hollows

Refusing to avenge family who have been taken by Hollows

Telling the Quincy secret to a Human

Using the gift of power for anything but good

Sexual relation to a Shinigami

Failure to slay Hollows due to moral value

Betrayal to the Quincy race

Dishonour brought onto the family

Refusing to carry on the bloodline of the Quincy

Rebel against Quincy race

Decision to side with the Shinigami

It was religiously supercharged. My jaw was tight as I wondered. Could Ishida be…religiously fanatical?  
_"Of course not Miyoko. Do I look like I'm going to break into a religious sermon?" he asked.  
"No but…I'm just thankful it's dusty."  
He laughed loudly. "I kinda have to have it in the house."  
"Why?" I asked.  
He sighed deeply. "It's a long story." _

I suddenly realised that there were pencil markings next to each point. Each point either had a cross or a tick. There were more crosses than ticks. I put it back on the chair, and sat back on the couch. Suddenly I felt this urge to break something. Overwhelming pressure came over me, and for a moment I saw the room shake. Was it me or was it an earthquake? The pressure faded in an instant, and I struggled to breathe. I gritted my teeth. What exactly was happening to me?

Ryuuken looked at the three of them. Ishida's jaw was tight as his father put away his bow.  
"So, what brings you all together like this? Shooting each other with the intent to kill?"  
"It's none of your concern." Ishida replied with an ice cold voice.  
There was a brief silence.  
Tatsua coughed. "Matsue and I are on a mission."  
Ryuuken looked at him. "Really? What kind?" he asked.

"It's none of your concern." Ishida said again.  
Ryuuken laughed loudly.  
"Forgive us Ryuuken-sama." Matsue bowed.

"Hm? Why?" Ryuuken asked.  
Matsue didn't answer.  
"Uh, Ryuuken-sama, why are you here?" Tatsua asked.  
"Sudden outbursts of Reiatsu brought me here. I wondered if it was a mass of Hollows, or Shinigami being careless. I guess I was wrong…" Ryuuken pushed up his glasses.  
"Ryuuken-sama, maybe you have already heard about our mission?" Matsue asked curiously.

Ryuuken shrugged.

Ishida looked around with his eyes. He wanted to leave, and to see if Miyoko made it to his house unharmed. He clenched his fist, and then unclenched as he saw his father look at him curiously.

I put my phone away again as I sent yet another text to Ishida. It had been a good hour since I sent the last one. I was getting nervous. I sighed, and looked at the drawer which contained the old battered bracelets. How long ago did Ishida's powers come to him?

Suddenly my phone rang, and I looked at the ID. It was Ishida, and in an instant, I answered the call.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hello. Who is this?"  
The voice didn't belong to Ishida.  
"W-who are you?" I asked back.  
"I'm Ryuuken Ishida."  
My heart stopped. What was his father doing with his phone? Was Ishida ok?  
Then I heard a voice in the background.  
"No! Give that back to me! Arghh! Get your hands off me! Noo!" Ishida's voice stood out to me. My eyes widened as I heard struggling. The phone dropped, and I hardly breathed. I could hear more voices, and banging.

Then the phone hung up. Tears welled up in my eyes as the dial tone rang in my ear.


	14. Blood led to Love

Hello everyone! :D  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 14 – Blood led to Love

Another punch struck Ishida Uryuu's face. Ishida coughed as his glasses almost fell off his face. Tatsua grimly looked at Ishida as he let his fist connect with Ishida's jaw. Matsue was sitting on a chair, her lips in a thin line. Ryuuken stared outside the window, watching the sunset.

"Just hurry up and give him answers Uryuu. Do you want me to continue hitting you?" Tatsua asked.  
Ishida coughed again, blood staining his white shirt. "I refuse to give anyone answers." He smiled at Tatsua as blood trickled down his chin.  
Tatsua swallowed and punched Ishida hard in the stomach. Oxygen left Ishida's lungs in a rush, and the room looked hazy in Ishida's eyes.  
Matsue stared at the ground. "Why not?" she asked.  
Tatsua stopped, as he saw Ishida open his mouth to speak.

"Because." Ishida replied.  
"Because why?" she countered.  
"Because people like you have no right to hurt others who have no idea what's going on."  
Tatsua punched Ishida again. He choked, and more blood flew out of his mouth.  
"And?" Matsue asked.  
Ishida panted heavily, glaring at Matsue with unknown hate.  
"I think you don't deserve answers." He replied smoothly.

Ryuuken turned around, and stared at the scene that was occurring in his office. Two of his most cherished students and his son all together in a fury of hate, weariness and desperation. What in the world led them to this? He pushed up his glasses, and walked up to his son that was almost covered in blood.  
"Uryuu. Tell me. What are you hiding?" Ryuuken asked.  
Ishida spat in front of Ryuuken's feet.  
"Nothing. _Ryuuken._"  
Ryuuken punched his son without a second thought, and Ishida's glasses flew across the room.  
"Tell me. I'm low on patience Uryuu. You know I hate hurting you like this." Ryuuken waited.  
"What I _know_, is that my father cares for nothing but money and pride. You may have given me my powers back in an act of pity, but that doesn't mean that you lov—no, acknowledge the fact that you had a son who wasted his childhood trying to get at least a smile out of you." Ishida replied.

Ryuuken walked behind the chair that Ishida was sitting on, and undid the rope that held his hands. He went to the draw, and took out his son's bracelet and phone. He picked up Ishida's glasses, and dropped the bracelet, glasses and phone on Ishida's lap, and sat back in his own chair.  
"Leave. All of you." He said.

Matsue and Tatsua left in an instant without using the door. Ishida rubbed his wrists, put his glasses and bracelet on. He put his phone in his pocked and without saying another word, he also left without using the door. Ryuuken sighed, and stared at the ceiling.

His son still hated him.

I sniffled as I still heard the dial tone ring in my mind. I went through my contacts, but Ichigo wasn't in there. I tried to make a mental note to get Ichigo's number. Would he have felt the Reiatsu? Or was he somewhere else? I looked at the apartment that belonged to Ishida. Should I go home? It was late evening, around 11o'clock. All of a sudden I saw a person leaning against the door. He was covered in blood. I realised it was Ishida.  
"Ishida?" I asked.  
"Mi—Miyoko. Help." He coughed loudly, and fell on the floor. I rushed to him, helping him up. I half dragged half carried him to his bedroom, and lay him on the bed.  
"I'm…going to get some water. And some bandages." I managed to say. He managed to nod.

I ran outside to the kitchen, and looked in all the drawers. I found a first aid kit and ran back to the room. I opened it, and found that it was constantly used, and new replacements were still in its plastic packaging. I realised I forgot the water, and ran back out again. I came back with a towel and a bowl of warm water.  
"Use…the cream…after the…water…" he mumbled.

Most of his injuries were on his face. Small cuts drew lots of blood, and I could see bruises already. I took his glasses off, and saw how different he looked without glasses. I used the towel and gently wiped all of the blood off his face. I could see the cuts now, which were on his cheeks, nose and jaw. He looked as if he fell asleep. I did as he told me and took out the antibacterial cream, putting it on each of the cuts. I blew gently on each of them, to numb the pain just in case he was still awake. I felt a hand on my wrist as I blew on the cut that was on his nose.  
He mumbled something that I couldn't understand.

He let go, and I reluctantly continued blowing on his cuts. The close proximity was overwhelming. I felt warm inside, even though it was a horrible situation. Was Ishida still able to make me silent even when he was in pain? I laughed mentally at the thought. I finished with the cream, and placed small bandages on each of the cuts. His shirt was bloodstained, and I contemplated for a moment if I should take it off. Then I thought how perverted it was. But for some reason I wanted to. I cursed myself for being such a pervert. I bit my lip. Shouldn't I? Should I? I shook my head.  
"Miyoko." He said.  
"Huh? What?" I said with surprise.  
"Take my shirt off. It's annoying me," he replied.  
My eyes widened. He took his glasses and put them on.  
"I'm serious," he said.

I gulped as my shaking hands reached for his button. He took my hands and pulled me in. His face was close to mine, and his cobalt blue eyes looked kindly into mine.  
"Thank-you. It seems you didn't hear me the first time." he said.

Then his lips pressed against mine. If my eyes were able to widen even more than that moment, my eyes would be out of my head. Slowly, I closed them, and relished the moment. He pulled me closer, continuing to kiss me.

Was it alright to take his shirt off now?

No, he was hurt and bleeding… but I wanted to… I wanted to see what secrets hid underneath the white cotton.

The kettle whistled, and I took it off the stove. He twirled the teacup in his hands, chuckling. I put the hot water through the strainer that already had leaves in it, and the tea moved into the teapot. Ishida looked at me as I prepared it.  
"You seem to know what you're doing," he said.  
"Um, thanks?" I replied.  
He placed the cup on the bench as I poured the tea into my own cup. He pulled on the collar on his shirt.  
"You picked a nice one," he said, pointing to the shirt.  
I poured the tea into his cup. "You mean the shirt? Or you?" I replied.  
He laughed. "Both."  
I looked at his shirt. It was white like most of his shirts but it seemed to give off an alluring aura. It fit him perfectly.  
"Drink your tea. You must feel like crap." I said.  
"Not really. It's just cuts and bruises." He replied.

His cheekbone and jaw were bruised. He wasn't nearly as handsome as he should've been; what I imagined and dreamed of. The classic dream in the hall came to mind, and I resisted the urge to giggle. But I couldn't fight the rush of blood in my cheeks, making me look like a red tomato.

"Are you alright?" he asked.  
I nodded furiously. "I'm ok. Don't worry about me."  
He raised an eyebrow, looking at me with curious eyes.  
"It doesn't seem that way," he took a sip, and set down his cup.  
I quickly took a gulp in reply, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions. I regretted it in an instant as my throat started to burn.  
"What was she to you?" I managed to ask.

He stared at the tea, and then looked up at me.  
"Who?" he asked.  
"That girl."  
"Matsue?" he asked.  
"Yeah."  
"…She was…my closest friend." He sighed deeply.

I felt my heart sink. "Oh." I replied in a whisper.  
He laughed. "Miyoko. That was before. She means nothing to me now. Do you want me to prove it?" he asked.  
"Really? You sure sound like she still means something." I replied.  
"I just came back from them beating me up in Ryuuken's office. She wanted to know answers, I didn't give her any," he said smoothly.  
"Yeah? Still doesn't convince me." I replied.  
"Are…you jealous?" he asked with a smile.

"How can you be joking about this!" I said, slight panic in my voice. Ok, I admitted to myself that I was indeed jealous. Very jealous. She was beyond pretty. Yet she was a total bitch. I sighed, wondering how they met.  
"I'm not joking. I was just asking. Hanashiba Miyoko, are you jealous of her?" he asked again.  
I shook my head.  
He watched for a second.  
I nodded slowly. I never was a good debater.

"That's cute. You shouldn't be jealous of her though. She's not worth it." he drank the rest of his tea, and pushed up his glasses.  
"Cute?"  
"The look on your face. It's like you're pouting, but you're not." He took the pot and poured himself another cup.  
"Ishida, you're ridiculous." I said.  
He laughed again, and then leaned forward.  
"Miyoko, you're the ridiculous one." He replied slowly.  
"I'm not deaf. Why are you talking to me slowly?" I asked.

He sighed. "Do you still want me to prove it to you?" he asked.  
"What? Prove what?" I asked back.  
"That Matsue doesn't mean anything to me."  
"How?" I asked.

He pulled me into another kiss, his lips passionately moving against mine. I couldn't think. My mind fizzled, as I suddenly felt warm all over. He cupped his hand behind my neck, pulling me closer. My feet nearly left the floor as he pulled me. I had to rest my hands on the bench to keep myself balanced. He was lucky since he was on a chair.  
"Mm, react to me Miyoko. You're acting like you've been electrocuted," he whispered against my lips before kissing me again.  
I pulled away, but he still kept me close.  
"Ish—Ishida, I…" I tried to conjure a sentence, but he cut me off with another kiss.  
"No talking. Open your mouth."  
My eyes widened, and I managed to successfully pull away for a minute. "Wh—what!"  
"Don't tell me you haven't been dreaming of this?" he asked.  
My breath caught. He grinned smugly.  
"Of course you have," he said.  
I stared at him. My eyes seemed to linger on his lips. A second ago they were against mine. A second ago he told me to open my mouth.  
How I wanted him to ask me again.

"Okay, so what if I had? What would you say then?" I asked.  
He stood up and walked to my side of the bench.  
"Well, I would say…_'what took you so long?'_" he placed his hands on either side of me on the bench, keeping me in a cage. He looked at me, and leaned forward again. I leaned back but stopped as the bench dug into my lower back. I bit my lip in discomfort.  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
"The…bench." I replied.  
He chuckled. "I like that look on you."  
"You like a lot of things. Don't you feel hurt or anything?"  
"Not at all. Not when I'm with you."

Silence rang in the room. I could feel my heart beating against my chest. It felt like it was going to burst. I didn't know what I was feeling until now.

I fell in love with him.

Did he feel the same way?


	15. Training

Sorry for taking so long to update, but after 4 terms of hard work, I'm reaching my final week for the school year. Let's hope I can update more hey?

The following chapters may give a SPOILER for Ishida's new look in the manga, so if you don't want spoilers, then...  
_Miyoko_: CATCH UP ON THE MANGA PEOPLE!  
_Ishida_: I have a new look?  
_Me_: That's not the point! So, uh, enjoy the new chapter! ^^

* * *

Chapter 15 – Training

I felt giddy. As I walked into the classroom, I sat at my desk and stared out the window like any other lovestruck teenager would do. Except, two people were blocking my view.  
"Takara. Yakumo," I said.  
"Yeah? You finally decided to talk to us? Where have you been all weekend?" they asked.  
I couldn't stop smiling. He texted me a few hours ago saying that we were going to his house after school. And work on our neglected history assignment.  
"School." I replied.  
"Eh? You couldn't be at school!" Takara said.  
"After you left me with Tatsua and Matsue, I was at school until late afternoon. Then I spent the rest of the weekend at Ishida's. Even when I got home on Sunday, my parents didn't seem to mind," I said.  
"Who?" Yakumo asked.  
"Oh. The chick. She used to be Ishida's ex."  
"And the guy?"  
"A friend."  
"So what did you do at Ishida's?"

I decided to not tell them about the bashing, or my mind slowly going down the drain. I didn't forget my promise to Ishida either about the Quincy. The only thing I was able to tell them was…  
"We kissed." I said.  
They both looked at me blankly. It almost made me laugh. At that same moment, Ishida walked into the classroom. I glanced at him, and he smiled.  
_What did you tell them? _he asked.  
"Well, I just told them we kissed," I replied mentally.  
_Really? Well, should I come over?  
_"That would be great Uryuu."  
_Sure thing sweetheart.  
_I blushed. He left his bag at his desk, and walked over to us.  
"Good morning everyone. Yakumo-san, Takara-chan. Miyoko," he nodded to each of them, and then me.  
I smiled back. The other two looked at us blankly. Yakumo was courageous enough to muster her voice.  
"You two…kissed?" she asked.  
"Yes. We did." Ishida replied proudly.

I stared at the desk as I remembered what happened the night before.

"Ishida, we should really do that assignment," I said after a very long kiss.  
"Assignment? Oh. Well, we're pretty much set. Our families are well known in the Shinigami/Quincy society. The Hanashiba's were a mix of both Shinigami and Quincy…your father is a descendant and a Shinigami. Your mother is a Quincy, and was one of the best back in her prime. Your brother Keitaro is a Shinigami in training, he goes to the academy at Soul Society, but he also goes to school here. And you…" he trailed off.  
"What about me?"  
"You're a Quincy."  
I was silent for a moment. "How did you know?"  
"I noticed you materialise spirit particles."  
"Oh….So I'm a Quincy huh…"  
"You are. And to be honest, you're one of the most beautiful."  
I blushed a deep red, and then changed the subject as his words imprinted themselves on my mind.  
"Wow. My bitch of a father is a Shinigami?" I asked.  
Ishida nodded. "He used to be a captain."  
My eyes widened. "Seriously?"  
"Yes. He was the Third."  
"How do you know this?" I asked.  
"Well, I've been doing some research. It's not that hard really, with Rukia-san in Soul Society and all. The Hanashiba do have a bad reputation due to the Quincy tie, but most of the Shinigami don't mind it since your father used to be Captain. He's still fairly popular throughout the Gotei 13."  
"Was he kind?"  
"Very. And generous too."  
"So, did he just happen to find mum or was he told to marry her?"  
"He found her. They met when he was taking his squad training. The rest is history."  
"What about…the problems?"  
"They're all fake. Your family's business is very prosperous."  
"And the arguments?"  
"You'll have to ask them yourself. They know about the mission Tatsua and Matsue were given, and currently, they are trying to fix things up."  
"You're like a stalker you know that?"

He laughed, and then hugged me tightly to his chest.  
"Well, I'm sorry. But you know we can't put that in the assignment. We'll figure something out. I always get top marks anyway."  
"Yeah, _you_ get top marks." I retorted.  
He shook his head. "You will too. I'll make sure of it."

"Well…congrats!" Yakumo said, patting my head.  
"Huh? Oh, thanks," I replied.  
Ishida left, nodding to each of us, and walked back to his desk.

The rest of the day was like a blur, and I had no idea what was going to happen next.

_**-A few hours after school-**_

"What? You're gonna train me? How?" I asked, staring at him in the middle of a deserted park.  
"I'm going to teach you how to control your reiatsu," he replied.  
I shook my head. "No, I don't think I'm good enough to do this!" I said.  
"You'll be fine. It's nothing more than learning to pull things to you."  
"Easier said than done."  
"Okay…the way I do is I think that my reiatsu is like a tap. I imagine myself turning that tap down, but never off. Now you need to find a way of seeing your reiatsu as something, and turn it down."  
I looked at him blankly. "If I fail, I'm going to blame you."  
He nodded.

I breathed in, trying to visualise the 'tap'. I saw myself standing in front of one, and I held out my hand, turning the faucet down.  
"MIYOKO!" he yelled.  
I opened my eyes. I found him kneeling on the ground. "Stop! You're turning your reiatsu UP!"  
I immediately let the tap disappear from my mind. He relaxed, standing up again.  
"Sorry…I told you so." I said.  
"Shut up…You have to think of something else other than the tap. Somehow, you managed to increase your reiatsu. It's almost as heavy as Kurosaki's," Ishida sighed.  
"Ok, what should I think of?" I asked.  
"Something that calms you down."  
I closed my eyes again. I visualised a burning cobalt fire. It was high, hot and heavy. I looked at it, and managed to ease it, letting the flames die down until it was small, no longer being a sense of danger.  
I opened my eyes again, keeping the fire in my mind.  
"Good. I can't feel much now. Its still prominent, that's normal, but now it's not as noticeable. Well done." He smiled, clapping his hands twice.  
I grinned. "Do I have to do this all the time?"  
He nodded. "You have to keep your reiatsu low. Reiatsu is used for fighting, and is one of the main aspects. If you want to win, you let your reiatsu loose. Remember what I said? It's like your energy."  
I nodded back. The fire was in the back of my mind, but I still kept a steady 'eye' on it. He walked towards me, and gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
"I'm proud of you. Now we have to get you a Quincy necklace. You can't be one without it," he laughed.  
I smiled, excited.

We were at his house, and he was going through some boxes.  
"Why would you keep bracelets in there?" I asked.  
"It seems convenient. It takes a while to make these," he replied, taking one out of a small black box.  
It was shiny. Absolutely brand new.  
"Give me your hand," he said, unlocking the bracelet.  
I held out my right hand, and saw him put it on, locking it in place. The cross rested at my palm, I could hold it if I wanted to.  
"Is it supposed to be that long?" I asked.  
"Yes. That way the bow will materialise in your palm, and you can hold it easily," he replied.  
I nodded to myself. He laughed.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You seem to nodding a lot today," he said.  
I shrugged. "Sorry."

He sighed, and sat next to me.

I looked at my bracelet, thinking of the new things I learned. I was a Quincy. I was one the few left. I was tied with the spiritual world, and I felt at ease for once. I finally knew where I belonged.


	16. Help

So guys, I've reached a dead end. I don't know what to write anymore, and I heavily regret that...so I have come to a decision.  
Anyone who has any ideas, shout them out an ill write them.  
I'll put this story on hold, until I find something  
or  
I'll cut the story...

I really don't wanna do the last one, so please guys, I'm asking a big favour I know, but I really wanna continue, I just don't know how.

Thank you all so much.

OpenValor


	17. A Gathering of Sparrows

So you guys probably hate me for not updating for so long...Then again, i only decided that i should writing again...i was close to killing this story all together.  
After waiting 7 hours in a hospital to get treated for my injury...i start to think about my life.

AND HOW I LEFT YOU GUYS HANGING!  
My humblest apologies. *bows*  
Now i hope this chapter is good enough, cause i only remembered that i put an SOS before this...oh god.  
Enough of me. READ THE CHAPTER! :D

* * *

Chapter 16 – A gathering of Sparrows

I let the arrow fly, and with unknown grace, it managed to hit the target. It was hard to even keep the bow materialised. I sighed, holding it to see where the arrow landed.

Bull's eye.

I squinted. That couldn't be right, could it? I walked up to the target to double check.  
"Ishida?" I called.  
"What?" he replied, walking up to me from a seat which was under the shade of a tree.

"Put your hair back to the way it was." I replied with a small laugh. Ishida's left bang was tucked behind his ear, making him look kinda depressing. And feminine.  
"Why? I kinda like it." he replied.  
"But you look…not like you should. I bet 10 bucks you're gonna get comments of looking really feminine."  
"So what?"  
"Ishida, I think I'm losing it."  
"Why?"  
"I suck at this Quincy thing."  
"Why would you suck? Practise makes perfect doesn't it?"  
"No, I just think it's a fluke that I managed to hit the target after a week."

He scoffed, and walked up to the target. "Fluke? Look what you did." Ishida pushed the target, and it split cleanly in two.

I stared at the target, and then at Ishida. "Uhm. How did I do that?"  
"You have to stop doubting yourself. You did it cause you could. Your reiatsu control is perfect."  
"But it's hard trying to keep the bow up."  
"That's because you think it is. Technically, it's not. This is sheer evidence of that." He pointed to the target again.

I twisted my lips. "So, it's not that hard?"  
"Not at all. You should've seen me the first time I actually encountered Kuchiki and Kurosaki-san."  
"Why?"  
"I showed off a little."  
"How so?"  
"I shot a Hollow through the eye."  
I rolled my eyes, and drew my bow again, pointing it to the sky. "Like this?"  
Ishida laughed, and kneeled, drawing his bow. "Like this." He drew and fired an arrow, splitting a tree in half.  
"Oh, you had to _kneel_ didn't you?" I retorted.

He shrugged with a smile.  
"Maybe."

I walked through the threshold of my front door, and started to trudge up the stairs when I heard my name from the living room.  
"You think she's found out yet?" Keitaro asked.  
"I'm not sure. You've been in the academy for a few years now." Mum replied.  
"This means that she's not a Shinigami." Dad said.  
"What's the difference?" Keitaro asked again.  
"Even though the average Quincy can harness their powers at a young age, a hybrid of Shinigami and Quincy blood postpones their powers until later on."  
"But how come I was able to use my reiatsu earlier than her?" Keitaro pouted.  
"Because your reiatsu is modelled for a Shinigami rather than a Quincy. Mayuri-taichou did some research for me, and he found that Shinigami powers still activate normally even if a mix of blood is present."  
"When do you think we should tell her?"  
"I'm not sure. When she tells us, we'll tell her."  
"Are you positive about that? You know, I can feel her Reiatsu is around. And it's not as heavy as before. You think she learnt how to control it?" Mum looked towards the door, and I quickly moved from the crack, hiding myself from her view. How long were they talking like this?

Then i completely forgot the fact that my Mum said that she could feel my Reiatsu. "Gotta get upstairs..." I muttered to myself, and quickly rushed to my room.

Mum was standing right in front of me. How the hell did she get up here without me noticing?  
"Gotcha." She said with a smile.  
"Oh. Right. What's the problem?" I gulped.  
"Nothing. So you haven't been taught Hirenkyaku...interesting..." she murmured to herself.  
"Why is it interesting?"  
"Because you wouldn't have been able to control your Reiatsu by yourself. Then again, you haven't been taught Hirenkyaku, so you just started learning about all this."

I didn't know what to say to that. Oh well.  
"So, who's the teacher then?" she asked, trying to keep me talking.  
"Uh...Someone." I replied.  
"You might as well tell me Miyoko."  
"You should know." I retorted.  
"Just because I'm a Quincy also doesn't mean I know everyone."  
"There's not too many of us left Mum, of course you should know."  
She raised her eyebrow, and laughed.  
"Is it him?" she asked.  
"Who's him, mum?"  
"Uryuu-kun?"

My mind went blank. Of course she knew. She knew it anyway. Now I finally knew why Dad was smiling when I came home from Ishida's place that night.

"Yes, its him." I replied after my minute of thought.  
"Of course. You should tell him that I know already and that he should teach you Hirenkyaku. Oh, and he's welcome to come here too."  
"You're incredibly lenient today aren't you?"  
"Yes well he's a Quincy. So am I, and so are you. I don't see any reason why he's not welcome." Mum reasoned, opening my door and letting me in.  
"Are you sure? Maybe he won't come after I tell him that you invited him in the first place."  
"Maybe he'll change his mind. You never know."  
"I think I'll prevent him from changing his mind."  
"Why?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

For one thing mum, I don't think its a good idea cause...well you're just scary sometimes, I thought to myself.

"Oh for gods sake Miyoko, Im going to invite him over and there's nothing you can do about it...alright?" she gave me a knowing look. The one that said shit's about to go down if I objected. I smiled and nodded, going along with.

Little did she know i was planning to text him as soon as she left my room to say that he shouldn't come. Just to piss mum off.

"I see what you're planning there." She said.  
"Wh-what?" i asked.  
"I'll meet him in person then."

I felt my mouth open, then drop. God, why did she have to be so decisive?

I shrugged, feeling the weight of defeat on my shoulders.

"Alright, alright."


End file.
